A Dream Come True
by BoNora4ever
Summary: Amidst all the excitement and preparation for the upcoming holidays, Bo and Nora are beset with family trials. Will the season be one of joy or tragedy for the Buchanans?
1. Chapter 1

**This story begins about the time of the reboot. Bo and Nora are remarried and empty-nesters. Their grandson, Drew, is between 3 and 4 years old.**

 **A Dream Come True**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Bo pulled the old key from his pocket and turned it over in his palm. It looked and felt familiar albeit dull from usage. He smiled as he returned it to his pocket, his heart skipping a beat thinking about the reaction he would get from his wife at his latest surprise.

Nora loved surprises...and Bo loved to surprise her, although he was never quite sure what reaction he would get. Sometimes she was emotional and quiet, sometimes she ranted at him for nearly scaring her to death.

Nora's back was to the door as Bo entered her outer office. She was giving instructions to her new assistant, Kelsey. He put a finger to his lips in a conspiratorial secret as he slipped into his wife's office.

"Remember, double the copies and file them by case number as well as by name," Nora instructed. "Then you'll be able to pull the file according to whatever information you're given."

"Yes, Mrs. Buchanan."

"And when you're finished with those, make an appointment with Mr. Jonas for Monday morning if possible. Check my calendar for times. And...it's Friday. Feel free to take an extra half hour for lunch if you like. You've had a busy morning."

"Thank you, Mrs. Buchanan."

"You're very welcome."

She turned and entered her office squelching an exasperated cry as Bo startled her. "Bo Buchanan! You scared the life out of me! What are you doing here?"

He smiled and pulled her into his arms."I came to take my beautiful wife to lunch."

"At 10:30? A little early for lunch, isn't it?"

He shrugged. "I was anxious to see you... so humor me," he said, grinning.

She touched his graying temples and gave him a lingering kiss before pulling out of his arms and returning to her desk.

"I would love to humor you, but I can't, Bo. I have court in….fifteen minutes," she said glancing at her watch. "In fact, I will be in and out of court until 3:00 today. You chose the wrong day for a lunch date, sweetie. You should have called or sent me a text rather than running over here..."

"But you have to eat lunch," Bo replied.

"Not today, Bo...I can't," she said shuffling paperwork on her desk.

"But I have a surprise..."

The word 'surprise' caught her attention briefly and she looked up. "A surprise? What is it?" she asked, eyes gleaming.

"I can't _tell_ you...I have to _show_ you." he said.

Nora cocked her head to one side giving him a sly look. "Hmmm...have I had this surprise before, Buchanan? It sounds delightfully familiar..."

"No...it's not that. Something better...well..I mean...not _better_...what I mean is..." he started in frustration.

She cut him off with her laughter and rolled her chair away from her desk. Rising she said, "Well, whatever it is, it's going to have to wait until dinner. I'll meet you at home and we can make it a dinner surprise, okay? Right now I have to go." She packed her files into her briefcase and headed toward the door.

Bo made his way to open the door for her. "I'll pick you up here instead," he said "and... you're going to love it," he added teasingly.

"I can't wait," she said kissing him quickly and adding a whispered, "I love you" as she hurried out the door.

 _ **Later...**_

"What's for dinner? I'm starved!" Nora exclaimed as she slid into the car and fastened her seatbelt.

"The surprise comes first," said Bo "because we have such a short amount of daylight left."

"So it's an _outdoor_ surprise? Is that my first hint, Buchanan?"

"Nope...no hints" Bo said as he loosened his tie. But there is this." Taking off his necktie, he instructed Nora to turn around.

"Why? What are you going to do?" she asked puzzled and looking at the tie.

"This is a 'destination unknown' so I'm going to blindfold you," he said.

She looked at him incredulously. "And you want to blindfold me with a necktie?! Aren't we getting a little old for these games? This is just too strange, Bo."

"No, we'll never be too old to play. Come on, honey. We're wasting time." He smiled encouragingly. "Remember...you're gonna love it," he said, his eyes twinkling.

She gave him a sideways glance and an indulgent smile, a smile like you'd give a small boy who just gave you a wilted dandelion bouquet. How she loved this man. She could deny him nothing. She turned and allowed him to fasten the tie snugly over her eyes. Then she slouched in the seat hoping no one would see her in this ridiculous situation.

It seemed like a long drive, but finally the car stopped and Bo shut off the ignition. He sat quietly for a moment.

"May I remove this now?" Nora asked starting to fumble with her blindfold.

Bo stopped her. "No, no, no. Not yet, honey. Not much longer though. I promise. Just sit still and I'll come around and help you out of the car."

Nora waited as patiently as possible until Bo opened the car door and took her hand to help her out. He then led her along like an aging blind man. At last he stopped and instructed her, "Now, just wait here a minute. Don't go anywhere. I'll come right back to get you."

"Where am I gonna go? Do you really think I'll bolt into the unknown when I can't see anything?" she asked impatiently.

"Just hold on, honey," he said.

As she waited, she noticed a vaguely familiar fragrance nearby. "Do you smell something, Bo? What is that? It's smells so familiar..."

Bo didn't answer, but quietly inserted the key in the lock. He pushed the door open slowly. It was like being greeted by an old friend.

"Ready, honey?" he asked, taking her arm.

"Yes," she answered cautiously, "but, I'm a little nervous. There had better not be a bunch of people around seeing me like this, Bo."

"No, Red. It's just the two of us," he said leading her by the arm.

When he stopped, her senses were alert. She sensed familiarity in her surroundings...the smells and sounds. Her heart was beating rapidly. Finally she heard Bo softly say, "Ready?"

She nodded as he unfastened the tie and it dropped away from her eyes. Her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth.

"Ohhh Bo..." she murmured in awe. She looked at her surroundings in the last rays of the afternoon sun...the fireplace, the elevated floor by the paned windows, the wooden beams and floors. She ran her hand along the nearest beam in wonder that she was actually in this precious place again...a place where so many memories were made. She turned to find Bo smiling at her. The tears in her eyes spilled onto her cheeks as she went into his arms. They held each other for a long moment both overcome with the emotion of being in this place again...a place they had called 'home' many years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The house was theirs! As they signed on the dotted line, Nora realized they would once again be residents at 912 Greenfield Drive. Life had come full circle for them.

So began the dreaded process of sorting, purging, and packing life into boxes. Nora couldn't believe how much she and Bo had stored in that tiny garret apartment. She was spending her evening sorting through boxes while Bo was off at his weekly poker game. She knew they were both sentimental keepers of things. With Bo out of the house, she thought she would have a better chance of getting rid of some things and having less to move.

Nora pulled the last of the boxes from the back of the closet and wiped the dust from it's surface. The box was unmarked, but Nora knew what was inside although she hadn't looked at it for many years. She sat cross-legged on the floor and opened it. Memories spilled from it's depths...memories from their past life. Nora sighed. She had faced the decision many times to rid herself of it's contents because looking back was too painful. But now she was glad she had kept it because the painful memories were once again sweet now that she was reunited with Bo.

From inside she pulled some trivial trinkets and timeless treasures...a feather from her saloon girl costume that she wore to the Mardi Gras party...the night of her first kiss, albeit unplanned, from Bo. She tucked the feather playfully into her hair and dipped her hand into the box again. The blue ribbon they had won at the jitterbug contest...Bo had bestowed it upon her years later as a keepsake of their time together. A wedding photo...the only one that had escaped the fire simply because she had hidden this box away in a closet at the office. Her engagement ring and wedding band safely tucked inside their black velvet box...she opened it and looked at the inscription _Forever Yours...Bo_ engraved inside the band. She placed the ring on her hand along with her new rings. _And now it's true,_ she thought, _he's forever mine._ The thought brought tears to her eyes while a smiled played softly on her lips.

At that moment she heard Bo's key in the lock. He opened the door to find Nora sitting on the floor, surrounded by boxes, dust on her face and hands, a black feather tucked in her hair, and a tear in her eye. The tears spilled over and were quickly brushed away leaving dirty streaks on her cheeks.

"Hey Sweetheart, you're home early." she said, eyes glistening.

"What's the matter?" he asked seeing the tears and becoming concerned.

"Nothing...absolutely nothing. I'm just happy. Come here," she said moving boxes away and making a place for him. He made his way carefully around the boxes to sit beside her.

"Look what I found. I was sorting through the closet and found this box of things I had saved from our first time around. Look...here's our ribbon that we won," she said handing it to Bo.

Bo smiled. "The jitterbug contest. We _were_ good together."

"Still are," she responded, leaning toward him with a quick kiss. "And look," she said handing him the wedding photo…"it's the only one I have, Bo. All the others were destroyed in the fire. And my rings! They still fit!" she said smiling and holding out her hand for him to see.

"And the feather?" he asked, glancing at her hair. "Where is that from?"

"You like it?" she asked flirtatiously touching it with her fingers. "My saloon girl outfit from Mardi Gras. How could you forget? It's the first night you kissed me."

Bo laughed. "Oh yeah, that kiss. We were jostled together and our lips met. Totally unintentional."

"Unintentional or not," she said raising her brows, "It was a good kiss and I replayed it in my mind for days."

He looked at her intently. Her enthusiasm brought such joy to his heart. "Well, right now you look less like a saloon girl and more like an indian squaw with those streaks on your face and that feather in your hair."

"I have streaks on my face?" she asked puzzled.

Bo laughed again. "Nevermind." He gave her a light-hearted kiss. " What else is in that box?"

"I think I'm at the end of it," she said shuffling her hand to the back. "No, wait...here's something else." She grasped something cold and heavy and pulled it from the depths. It was a stone...a block of sandstone.

A soft "Oh…" escaped her lips. She had forgotten about this keepsake.

Their eyes met. This was not just any stone, but the cornerstone from 912 Greenfield Drive.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was a crisp, autumn day in mid-November. Nora was feeling pretty good about beginning her Christmas shopping early. She knew that with the painting, decorating, and moving she would be hard-pressed to get it done later. With her arms filled with packages, she fumbled with the house key. They hadn't officially moved into their "dream house", but she decided it would be a great place to hide the Christmas gifts. It was so hard to hide things in that tiny garret. Bo hadn't been surprised by a Christmas gift since they had remarried. He always found them before she wrapped them. She promised herself this year would be different.

She was surprised to find the door unlocked. A little hesitant, she stepped inside to be greeted by pounding coming from upstairs.

"Bo?," she shouted. "Bo, are you here?" No answer.

Still juggling the packages, she made her way up the wooden stairs. She peeked into their bedroom to find Bo, hammer in hand, trying to assemble their bed.

"Oh, Red...you're just in time. Can you hold this tight while I pound it from the other side? I need three hands for this job."

"You moved the bed over here first? What were you thinking?" she asked a little dumbfounded.

"I was thinking it would motivate us to get things moved over here more quickly if we moved our favorite piece of furniture first," he said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Bo Buchanan, you have a one-track mind," she said teasingly.

"You can blame that on my old man," Bo replied. "Are you complaining?"

She gave him a familiar smile. "No...not complaining. Let me go unload these packages, then I'll help."

Returning a few moments later and tossing her suit jacket across a box, she was ready to lend a hand.

"Let me guess...you hid those packages in the closet in that tiny bedroom at the end of the hall," Bo said.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, irritated that he could always figure her out. He laughed as she fussed, "You stay away from that closet, Bo Buchanan. This year you are going to be surprised on Christmas morning."

With the two of them working together, they were soon done with the job. The bed was placed by the windows where their old one had been many years before. They fumbled with the box springs and mattress until they were placed also.

"Well," Bo said, "test it out. Make sure it feels right."

Nora climbed in and lay quietly for a moment while Bo put tools back in his toolbox.

"Well?" he asked glancing at her.

"I don't know. I'm not sure it feels right," she said quietly.

"Why, honey? I think we have it right where the old one was…" Bo began.

"No...it's not that," she said slowly. "First of all...it's lonely," she said patting the other side of the mattress.

"Well, that's an easy fix," he said putting down his tools and crawling in beside her.

They lay on their backs staring at the ceiling. He entwined his fingers with hers and glanced over at her.

"What's the matter, Red?" he questioned softly.

"Oh," she shrugged, "I'm just wondering…do you think it will be the same?" she asked quietly. "Will living here be as magical as it was before? I know we're in the same place, the same house, but...can we really recapture how it was for us?"

He turned toward her and wrapped her in his arms. "I think we already have, Red…recaptured us, that is. We did that when we got back together. It's not dependent on a physical place like this house...but on a place in our hearts. It was always there...we just found it again."

She turned and looked at him intently.

He continued, "Will it be exactly the same? No...it won't." he said shaking his head gently. "Our lives are different now. We're different now. We're a little more settled. We're grandparents! And...I can't wait to put a swing set in the backyard for Drew...and to spend holidays here again... Remember how beautiful it is here when the snow is deep on the ground? How cozy it is by the fireplace? And how we danced? We'll dance again...and we'll get to do it here...where we had our start. I'm so excited about this, Red." He pulled her closer. "Sure, we have great memories here. Now we have the chance to make new memories. Don't expect it to be the same. Expect more. The best is yet to come. I can feel it," he finished with a glow in his eyes.

The glow was contagious. She ran a finger softly down his jawline and snuggled closer to him. Kissing him softly she murmured, "I'm so glad I have the chance to make more memories with you, Bo Buchanan." Running her hand under his shirt she whispered between kisses, "How about...we start...making new memories...right now?" The kisses built to a fiery intensity. Bo responded with an intensity of his own.

And so, as they wrapped themselves in each others' arms, began their first _new_ memory in the not-so-empty house.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was the last day of November and a perfect autumn day. Indian summer had arrived, and Nora was busy raking the last of the leaves that had fallen across their yard. The tree branches were finally emptied of their autumn splendor, and a pile of that splendor was strategically placed at the foot of Drew's sliding board.

"Ready Buddy?" Bo asked his grandson. Without hesitation, Drew scootched himself down the slide to tumble into the awaiting leaf pile at it's base. He disappeared for only a moment before bursting out of the leaves, giggling as Grandpa threw more leaves upon him.

Nora smiled at her husband's antics as he played with the child. Bo was enjoying these times with Drew...times he had missed out on with Matthew and his other sons. She laughed aloud when he took his turn on the slide and Drew threw the leaves on him. If only he knew how much it turned her on to see him play with the boy. She thought it one of the sexiest things in the world to see a man genuinely enjoy spending time with his children...or his grandchildren as the case may be.

It felt good to be outside working. They had been so busy preparing the house and making their final move. It didn't take long to feel at home again and to fall into a pleasant routine. Drew was a big part of that routine. Destiny had been great about letting them spend time with Drew. If only they could get Matthew to see the need to spend time with him too. She knew he was missing out and would regret it someday. But; right now, he didn't see the need, and that made her very sad for him...and for Drew.

The sound of tires in the drive made them turn. It was Matthew and Michelle, his new girlfriend. Bo and Nora didn't know Michelle very well yet but were anxious to get acquainted with the new girl in their son's life.

"We're in the back yard," Nora shouted out as she saw them make their way to the door. They came around the corner of the house holding hands. "Good to see you. What are you two up to tonight?" Nora asked.

"We're going to the movies," Matthew replied. "Just thought we'd stop and say 'Hi' since I haven't talked to you this week."

"I'm glad you did. How are you Michelle?" Nora asked.

"I'm fine...thank you, Mrs. Buchanan," was her brief response.

"Please, let's forget the formalities. Just call me Nora," she said.

At that moment Drew bounded up, breathless and smiling, with a breathless Grandpa close behind him.

"You wanna kick the ball?" he asked Matthew, giving it a kick himself.

"No, not now Drew. And keep that ball away from my shoes...it's a little muddy," Matthew said, a bit too harshly.

The smile quickly faded from Drew's little face. Michelle, noticing, piped in, "I'll kick it with you a few times. How about that idea?"

"K," he said, happily, "Come on!"

Drew led Michelle to the yard and gave the ball an awkward kick. She caught it and kicked it gently back.

As they continued to play, Nora and Bo spent the time talking to Matthew and catching up on what was happening in his life.

"Michelle seems to have a way with kids," Nora commented as they watched the two play.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "As opposed to me? Is that what you're saying, Mom?"

Bo spoke up. "I don't think your mother was insinuating anything, Matthew. She was just complimenting Michelle's way with children."

"Whatever," Matthew spouted. "Anyone can be good with a kid if they only have to do it for a short amount of time."

"Matthew, I…" Nora began. But she was cut off in mid-sentence.

"Michelle, we better get going," Matthew shouted. "We don't want to be late."

"Looks like I need to go now, Drew. It was fun playing ball with you," she told him tousling his hair.

A disappointed Drew took the ball handed to him. "Bye Meshewl," he said softly.

After a brief and stilted goodbye, Matthew and Michelle were on their way. Bo put his arm around Nora's shoulder and gave her an encouraging squeeze. He ground his jaw as he always did when someone hurt Nora.

"Don't worry about it, honey. Matthew's just touchy right now. He's feeling guilty and lashing out with words," he said.

"I know," she responded, "but...I really miss my son."

She moved away from Bo and took Drew's hand. "How would you like it if Grandma pushed you on the swing?" she asked. A beaming smile was the boy's reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Really Bo, look at those scraggly branches. Do you really want to use that decrepit tree again this year?" Nora asked scrunching up her nose in contempt.

"It's not that bad, honey," he said unfolding the crinkled branches. "You just have to pull it into shape. It's been in a box all year."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "It's been in and out of that box for _several_ years. It's a mess. Let's not use it."

"You're saying you want a new one then?" he asked.

"Yes. Well...no. Well...I'm saying I don't want to use that one or get a new one. Let's start a new tradition with our new life in this house. Let's get a _real_ tree this year," she said with eyes gleaming. "Look at this flyer I picked up today." She pulled a folded flyer from her purse.

Bo read the flyer aloud:

" **Come to SugarPlumTree farm for an Old-Fashioned Christmas! Ride a horse-drawn sleigh to the field. Choose and cut your own Christmas tree. Enjoy hot chocolate and holiday goodies. Make this a Christmas your family will always remember…"**

"Seriously, Red? Do you know what this entails?"

"Well, yes I do…" Nora began, "...sort of. I went with my college roommate one year to get a tree, and it was fun. We didn't cut our own...just chose a pre-cut tree from a lot, but, it was still fun. And they smell soooo good, Bo, like pine and…"

"And there's a foot of snow on the ground...at least!" he interrupted. "And it's windy and cold. We're gonna freeze our butts off out there! And then we're going to drag that wet tree in here and it's going to drip all over the floor and shed needles everywhere for a month! That's what the tradition is really about. Don't romanticize it, honey," he ended scowling.

Nora waited a moment and then sauntered over to him. "Bo?" She moved her body closer to his and put her arms around him pulling him closer. She nuzzled his neck. "Do you remember how you told me we were going to make _new_ memories in this house?" she asked playing with his collar. She kissed him softly. "And _you_ said 'the best is yet to come'...I think that's how you put it." She kissed him again, more fervently while unbuttoning his shirt. He was getting warm and bothered, knowing he was falling prey to her ploy and unable to keep his mind and eyes off her lips. "'Expect more'...I believe that's the way you said it," she told him between kisses. By this time his shirt was unbuttoned to the waist and she was untucking it from his jeans. "Weren't those your very words? Answer the question, Commissioner."

Bo sighed. He knew she was winning this one.

Nora continued after a long, stimulating kiss. "Tell you what I'll do... I promise... that if you wade the snow to cut down and drag home the perfect Christmas tree for me...and if you get cold doing so, I will warm you up in the nicest of ways... _and…",_ she continued, raising her eyebrows, "...if you tell me tonight that you'll take me to the tree farm, I'll give you a preview of that warming technique. So...what do you say Commish?" she asked in a whispered tone just an inch from his mouth.

He sighed and shook his head. "You win _again,_ Counselor," he whispered back in a husky voice before pulling her tightly into his embrace.

* * *

Early Saturday morning an exuberant Nora and a resigned Bo donned their boots, gloves, scarves, and parkas for a trip to SugarPlum Tree Farm.

"Do we have everything we need?" she asked. "A saw?"

"Check," Bo said.

"Rope?"

"Check."

"Money?"

"Check"

"Double socks, coat, gloves, hat, scarf, boots?"

"Check."

"Happy heart and a good attitude?"

"Don't push it," he grumbled.

"Oh Bo! Really! Remember when you dragged me out of bed at the crack of dawn to go fishing with you….?" she began.

"Yeah...but I don't remember you approaching it with a 'happy heart and a good attitude' " was his smart reply.

She took his chin in her hand and kissed him playfully. "Come on, my abominable snowman, and remember the "warming technique" I introduced you to last night. Think about _that_ when your tookus is freezing on the hillside."

"Oh yeah," he said with the gleam of a memory in his eyes.

* * *

Bo had to admit that the view at SugarPlum Tree Farm was amazing. Gray farmhouse with gingerbread trim and a huge red barn with a backdrop of all species of evergreen trees each one heavy-laden with fresh winter snow. They enjoyed this view snuggled together on the seat of a horse-drawn wagon. It was truly a winter wonderland.

Bo also had to admit that it was indeed fun…at first.

But after thirty minutes in the blistering wind he was ready to make a choice and be done with it. Nora, however, found something wrong with every tree they looked at…"too short, too tall, too fat, no good branch at the top for a star…", the list went on and on. Every time she said, "This one looks nice" he pulled the saw out only to have her say, "Wait! It has a hole on this side. There's some over here we haven't seen yet..." But, he tried to be a good sport and let her enjoy her moment. She seemed to be having a good time.

"Come on, Bo. Which one do _you_ like? After all, Christmas is more your holiday than mine," she said.

"Well...how about that one straight ahead of us?" He started to lead the way when he slipped, fell onto his back and slid about twenty feet down a small hill luckily landing between two trees.

"Bo!" he heard Nora shouting. "Bo! Are you alright?" She scrambled as quickly as she could to his side. "Are you alright?" she asked again falling on her knees beside him. "Are you hurt anywhere?" She looked him over worriedly.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I'm so numb from the cold I can't feel any pain. I think I'm alright." Then taking the saw he pointed to the tree on his right. "That one. That's our tree. It's perfect," he said.

Nora stood and looked the tree over. "You know what?" She walked all around it. "I think you're right. It _is_ perfect! We've just chosen our first real Christmas tree, Bo," she said smiling. "Cut it down and let's go home!"

Bo didn't waste any time in doing as she asked.

* * *

The challenge of choosing the tree paled in comparison to the challenge of decorating it. After carrying it into the house they discovered the trunk was too fat to fit into the tree stand. So Bo began whittling away at the base to make it fit while Nora teased him about being her little Geppetto, the woodcarver of Pinocchio fame.

After standing the tree up, they discovered it had a crooked trunk, so they had to prop a brick under the right side of the stand to make it look straight. This was not a problem as it was covered by the tree skirt.

Then the star was too heavy for the top branch making it droop backward. Being the perfectionist, this did not sit well with Nora. But, they were able to solve the problem by using some very thin florist wire to tie the star upright. You couldn't even see the wire with the lights and decorations added.

Finally, hours later when they were finished, Bo turned off the room lights so they could admire their masterpiece. It really was a beautiful tree. He put his arm around his wife, "Well, there it is, Red. What do you think?" he asked.

"I think it's _beautiful,"_ she said in awe. "And... I think it was fun...sort of...but...also...sort of a hassle," she said hesitantly wrinkling her nose. "Really Bo...do you _believe_ people do this _every year?_ "

Bo looked at her startled. "What are you saying? Are you saying that after all we've been through today you aren't happy?"

Nora turned and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing closer to him. "No. I'm happy," she said smiling. "It's beautiful...and you're sweet for taking me and being a good sport about it." She toyed with his collar and buttons again. "But," she said kissing him softly, "do you think maybe…"

Bo looked at her lips only inches away from his. _She's doing it again,_ he thought.

"...maybe," she continued with another kiss, "...that after Christmas we could buy a new tree... on sale...the kind that comes from a warm store and is brought home in a box?"

"Yes!" he shouted looking upward; and then in a softer tone, "Anything you want, honey, as long as I still get that 'warming technique' you showed me last night."

Nora laughed. "So...you liked that did you?"

"Oh yeah…" he said kissing her and walking her backward toward the stairs. "It was very effective. Warmed me right up."

"Hmmm...well, let's see what we can do...come, Commissioner," she said taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs.

"I'm right behind you."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The bell jangled on the door of Bronstein's Jewish Market. Nora was picking up traditional Jewish fare for her dinner party tonight to celebrate the first night of Hanukkah. The great thing about Bronstein's was that they not only sold the supplies, but you could also order the food pre-made and ready to serve. Not being a cook, this was Nora's chosen option.

"Adon Bronstein, shalom!" Nora greeted the owner. "Ma shlomkha?"(How are you doing?)

"Gveret ." He shook her hand warmly. "Are you ready for Festival? Having family over, yes?"

"Yes, just a small gathering. My son is looking forward to your Loukoumades (fried honey puffs). He loves them." Nora smiled.

"They are tasty," he agreed. But will add to the belly, no?" he asked jovially patting his stomach. Your order is ready. I will get it for you."

When he returned, he had her entire order boxed and ready to go...Brisket, Latkes, Potato-Vegetable Kugel, Sambusak (filled pastries) and Loukoumades. It smelled delightful.

After inquiring about his family and paying for her order, Nora was ready to go home and prepare for her own family.

"Hanukkah Sameakh (Happy Hanukkah), Adon Bronstein. Toda (thank you)," said Nora gathering her packages.

Mr. Bronstein smiled. "Al-Lo-Davar (you're welcome) and Hanukkah Sameakh. Beteavon! (bon apetit!)

* * *

Nora was skurrying around the kitchen making final preparations when Bo came home.

"Hi Beautiful," he greeted her warmly.

"Hi Yourself," she said brushing past him leaning in for a quick kiss. He started fingering the plastic wrap covering the Sambusaks.

"No no no...no samples, Buchanan," she scolded.

"Ah come on. You have plenty here."

"You can wait like the rest of us. Instead why don't you help me set the table?"

At that moment the doorbell rang. "Better than that," Bo said, "why don't I answer the door?"

"That's probably Destiny dropping off Drew," Nora reminded him. "She has her class tonight."

"Does Matthew know Drew will be here?" Bo asked.

Nora sighed. "No, he doesn't. But that's the way it is. He'll have to get used to it."

Bo went to answer the door, and a few moments later Drew came bounding into the kitchen throwing himself onto Nora's legs for a quick hug. "Hey! How's Grandma's favorite guy?" she asked leaning down to hug him.

"Juss fine," was his quick response before running around the counter.

"I thought I was your favorite guy," Bo whispered giving her a look.

"You're my favorite _big_ guy. He's my favorite _little_ guy," she responded fairly.

"I guess I can live with that," said Bo grinning at her.

Just then Bo heard a buzz from his cell phone and found an incoming text. He looked puzzled. "I just got a weird text from you," he told her. Nora looked over to find Drew playing with her cell phone.

"Hey, hey, hey, do you have Grandma's phone? That's not a toy. Where did you get that?"

"Off the table," said Drew.

"Well, that's not to play with, Buddy."

Bo smiled. "You already know how to text? You're pretty smart, Drew."

"Don't encourage him," said Nora, shaking her head. "Ok, Drew. Grandma has to set the table. Why don't you and Grandpa run and play?"

"Are you sure, honey?" asked Bo. "I thought you wanted me to do the table."

"Actually it would be more help if you kept Drew occupied," she said quietly.

"Not a problem. We love to play, don't we Drew?"

"Yetz," said Drew, "but I like to play with Gramma too. Gramma's fun to play with. Do you like to play with Gramma?" he asked Bo innocently as they headed out of the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, Buddy. I love to play with Grandma. That's one of my favorite things to do." Bo chuckled. "Out of the mouths of babes," he said winking at Nora over his shoulder as he followed Drew to the living room.

Dinner was delicious. Even Drew, who was often a fussy eater, enjoyed the latkes and sambusaks. When Bo and Matthew offered to clear the table and do the dishes, Nora joined Michelle and Drew in the living room. Drew was showing Michelle a handful of matchbox cars, his favorites. She was admiring them with enthusiasm and Drew was loving it.

"I like the little red jeep, Drew, but I'll bet you like the police car because Grandpa is the top cop." Drew's eyes were gleaming. He really seemed to like Michelle. She seemed to know how to talk to kids, Nora noticed.

"You're great with children, Michelle," Nora commented. Do you have younger siblings or nieces and nephews?"

"I just have one older brother," she replied. "He lives in Harrisburg."

"And your parents? Do they live is Harrisburg also?" Nora inquired.

Michelle lowered her head. "No...my parents were killed in a car accident...two years ago," she said haltingly. It's just me and my brother. I don't see him often."

"I'm so sorry about your parents…" Nora began. "What brings you to Llanview and away from your brother? I'm sure it's difficult being…"

But, Michelle stopped her mid-sentence, "I really don't want to talk about this, Mrs. Buchanan...if you don't mind."

"Of course. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive. I would just like to get to know you better... since you seem to be an important part of my son's life..."

At that moment, Bo and Matthew joined them from the kitchen.

Matthew immediately looked alarmed. "Drew! What are you into?" he asked.

Neither Nora nor Michelle had noticed Drew wandering away. He had found the box of menorah candles and was trying to color with them on some of Nora's legal documents.

"These don't work," Drew complained.

"Well, of course not!" Matthew exclaimed. Then, after a look from Michelle, he changed his tone. "These are candles, Drew, not crayons. Grandma is going to use them to light the menorah soon. Here...help me put them back in the box. You know how to put crayons in a box, right?" he asked. Well these candles work the same way. I'll help you."

Michelle gave Matthew an encouraging smile.

Nora watched this exchange and was impressed to see that Matthew was trying to have more patience with Drew. Michelle seemed to have made a positive change in Matthew regarding his dealings with his son. For that Nora was grateful. But she did wish Michelle was not so stand-offish with her. She just seemed to be keeping both she and Bo at arm's length. Yet she genuinely seemed to care for Matthew and was very good in her dealings with Drew. Nora found it puzzling, but assumed Michelle just needed more time to warm up to them. She was sure it would happen...eventually.

It was time for the lighting of the menorah. Bo placed it on a small table beside the window to the right of the door. As Nora took the candles from the box, she told in the simplest terms the story of Hanukkah and why it is celebrated. She had Matthew place the first candle in the end of the menorah, then Bo lit the center candle, the shamash, and Nora used it to light the first candle of Hanukkah. She and Matthew recited the blessings in Hebrew. Then Nora interpreted them into English.

Nora loved lighting the menorah. It was a beautiful time with family. She missed having Rachel with them, but it was wonderful to see things anew through Drew's eyes. He was fascinated to watch the dancing flames of the candles, and Nora was just as fascinated to see those flames dancing in his eyes.

* * *

With the family now gone, the house was blissfully quiet. No noise but the crackling of the logs in the fireplace. No lights except those illuminating the Christmas tree. Nora sank down on the couch beside Bo resting her head on his shoulder and breathing a sigh of contented relief.

He wrapped an arm around her, "Everything was wonderful, honey. The food...the tradition. It was great. You really outdid yourself this year."

"Thank you, sweetie. And thanks for all of your help tonight." She kissed him gently. "I couldn't have done it without you...and Adon Bronstein," she giggled.

He smiled. "You look exhausted," he told her.

"I really am. Pretty soon I'm going to bed. I was hoping my wonderful husband would give me a back rub. Think that's a possibility?"

"I think I could arrange that," he said giving her another kiss, "but first I have something for you."

He stood and went to their bedroom coming back with a rectangular box. He sat on the coffee table in front of her and placed the box in her hands. "Happy Hanukkah," he said quietly.

"It's heavy! Much too heavy for chocolates," she exclaimed, giving him a glance.

Bo smiled…"You'll never be able to guess, so you may as well just open it," he said quietly. He clasped his hands in front of him. "It's kind of a unique gift." He shrugged uncertainly. "I hope it means as much to you as it does to me." He looked into her eyes.

She began unwrapping the gift occasionally peeking up into Bo's eyes. "Just what are you up to, Buchanan?" she asked warily.

"Just open it."

Nora tucked her feet beneath her on the couch and slowly removed the lid and the tissue paper.

"Ohhh..." she said quietly.

"Recognize it?" he asked.

"Bo...what have you done?"

"I found my half and I put them back together...just like _we_ are back together...and we're together in this house again. They're fastened together permanently and tied with a ribbon from…"

"...my wedding bouquet," she finished. "Oh Bo..." She looked at him tears glistening in her eyes. "What a beautiful gift."

"You really like it?" he asked uncertainly.

"I _love_ it. How do you think of these things?" she said, brushing away a stray tear.

He shrugged. "I'm just a sappy romantic, I guess." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

She stroked his cheek. "Thank you. I know just where we're going to put this. Come with me," she said standing and taking him by the hand.

Nora led him to the fireplace mantel and cleared a spot on the right side. "We'll put it right here," she told him, "next to our wedding photo."

Bo positioned the gift on the mantel, then wrapped his arms around Nora's waist pulling her back against him.

"It's perfect," she said softly, putting her hands over his at her waist.

"It is," Bo agreed. Both smiled as they looked at the now reunited cornerstone, wrapped in a wedding ribbon, reflect the lights of the holiday season.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

With only a few weeks left til Christmas, the mall was a madhouse. While carols resonated throughout the stores, shoppers went shoulder-to-shoulder weaving around each other in an effort to purchase and check items off their lists. Bo and Nora did the same.

"So we're done with Rachel," Nora said, crossing items off her list. "And you picked up the train set for Drew, right?"

"Yes, and I finished Matthew's," Bo replied.

Nora crossed off a few more items. "You know what this means, Buchanan?" She glanced at her list again. "We are _done._ Let's go home. My feet are _killing_ me."

As they made their way through the center court of the mall, they came across the Santa booth. A long line of bouncing children anxiously awaited their chance to see Santa. Nora stopped as a moment of nostalgia swept over her. "Look, Bo. Look how excited they are. Seems like not that long ago I was standing in line with Matthew so he could see Santa."

At that moment, Bo heard a resounding "Grampa!" and turned to see Drew bounding toward him, a candy cane in his hand. Destiny followed quickly behind.

Bo carefully put down his packages and scooped the boy up into his arms. "Hey Bud. Did you bring me a candy cane?"

"Nooo... Santa gave it to me. He might give you one if you go see 'im."

"Do you think so?" Bo asked Drew seriously. Drew shook his head in an emphatic "yes."

Destiny joined in, "Drew had his picture taken with Santa. It's much better this year." They all laughed remembering the photo of a crying Drew from the previous Christmas. She showed them the photo.

"Oh, I love it!" Nora exclaimed, "I hope you ordered some extra copies. Great picture, Drew! You're getting to be such a big boy!"

Drew gave them a sticky smile. "You wanna bite my candy cane, Grampa?" he asked poking it under Bo's nose.

Bo looked at the slimy candy cane and declined graciously.

"So, are you getting anything accomplished tonight?" Nora asked Destiny. "We just finished. It's such a relief."

"I got a few things done. I really didn't expect to accomplish much with Drew along. But we did get to see Santa which was my main goal for tonight."

"Well, if you want to get out on your own to finish shopping some night, just give us a call. We'll be glad to keep Drew for you," Nora said.

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"But, now it's time for tired Grandpa to get away from this madhouse and get home," Bo interrupted, putting Drew back on his feet. "Be careful driving home, Destiny. I heard some of the other shoppers say the snow is picking up out there. We're expecting a couple of inches."

"I'll be careful," Destiny assured him. "We're not going to be here much longer either. Drew is getting tired."

"Well, you be a good boy for Mommy, Drew," Nora told him. "We'll see you soon."

Then, after some goodbye hugs and sticky kisses, Bo and Nora were on their way.

* * *

"She's making a list and checking it _more_ than twice," Bo commented as they were driving home. "Am I on that list?"

"No," Nora told him giving him a sideways glance, "this is my _nice_ list. You're on the other one."

"Oh yeah? Well that's fine with me," he replied, grinning and giving her thigh a squeeze.

"Both hands on the wheel, Commissioner," she scolded. He didn't comply.

She tucked the list back into her purse and took his hand in hers. The crooning voice of Bing Crosby singing 'White Christmas' kept them company. Nora spoke up,"You know, it's not snowing nearly as much as I expected from the way those shoppers were talking. It's just enough to be pretty."

He didn't respond.

"It's a relief to get the shopping done, isn't it?"

Then after another moment of silence she said, "Hellooo."

"Hmmm?" Bo asked.

"I said…" she began, glancing at him... "Oh nevermind, it wasn't important...what's on your mind?" she asked. You seem to be a world away."

"Oh...just thinking about Drew...amongst other things. He's such a fun little guy, isn't he? I love being a Grandpa, Red. Just when I think it can't get any better, it does, you know?...kind of like you and me," he said squeezing her hand.

She looked at him. He continued, "I love the life we have together, Red. It's sure...and it's comfortable...and...it's...'for as long as we both shall live'," he finished. He looked at her, then back at the road. "I guess I'm just feeling really blessed tonight."

Smiling, she played with his hand still resting on her leg.

A few moments later, Bo began again, "You know...I'm going to need to pull over up here." He suddenly turned off onto a small drive.

Nora's senses perked up. "Bo, I think this is a private lane or something. That sign said 'no trespassing or loitering'."

He continued. "No, honey, this is just a private drive for the workers at the national park. It's ok. They won't be coming in and out of here until morning."

She looked confused. "Why are we pulling over? Is something wrong with the car?"

"No, the car's fine," Bo replied calmly.

"What is it then? Do you need to send a text? Or are you sick? Oh Bo, are you feeling sick? Do you need me to drive?"

"I'm fine, Red, just relax."

He stopped the car and put it into park.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked looking at the wooded surroundings. "What's going on?"

"You know how they say it's unsafe to text and drive?" he began.

She looked at him. "Yes…" she said slowly. "But I thought you said you didn't need to send a text…"

"I don't, but...it's just as unsafe to _kiss_ and drive...and I need to kiss my wife," he said turning toward her.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Bo Buchanan! Are you kidding me?! I thought something was wrong. Why do you do these things?"

He moved closer. "It keeps life interesting, doesn't it?" he grinned. He pulled her close and began kissing her neck. "Come on, Red...when was the last time we actually necked in a car?"

She rolled her eyes at him but at the same time, she had to smile. She loved this about him...that he had an almost boyish ardor and was still spontaneous and romantic after all these years. She could feel his hot breath on her throat. It didn't take long for her mind and body to begin to respond. She ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck as he continued planting kisses on her neck moving upward toward her mouth. His lips claimed hers and they parted in a slow and passionate kiss…

...which ended abruptly with a knock on the window and the glare from a flashlight beaming in.

The passion immediately died, and Bo pulled back only to have that same flashlight glare in his face.

"Commissioner? Is that you?" came the muted question from a uniformed officer of the Llanview PD.

Bo rubbed his hand over his face and groaned before rolling down the window. "Yes, it's me Wilkens."

Officer Wilkens beamed the flashlight onto Nora. Squinting, she gave him an awkward smile and a slight wave.

"Mrs. Buchanan...how are you tonight?"

"Just fine...thank you…" she answered quietly and a bit embarrassed.

"So what's going on, Commish?" the officer continued. "Engine a little overheated?"

"You could say that," Bo responded quietly.

"What was that? I missed that, Commissioner, I'm sorry."

"Nevermind, Wilkens. It's just as well. So…why did you stop by here? How did you see my car?"

"Well, the park lights are on, sir."

Bo looked down at the dashboard...indeed, the park lights were on.

"I thought someone might be having car trouble," Wilkens continued, "or that some teenagers were down here making out. We find a lot of them back here doing that and have to shoo them outa here. I'll bet half the teen pregnancies in this county begin right here...in this. very. spot," said Wilkens, pointing to the ground with each word and laughing at his own humor.

Bo kept his eyes straight ahead.

"So...you say your engine was overheated?" Wilkens continued on again.

Bo didn't respond.

But Wilkens did. "So let's just see if it starts, Commish. If it doesn't, Peterson and I will give you a jump."

"Peterson?! Is Officer Peterson here too?" Bo asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yes sir! I remember what you said about always calling back up, sir. You said…"

Bo held his hand up to stop him. "I know what I said, Wilkens. I know procedure."

"Well, sir...did you also know that this is a no trespassing-no loitering zone?" he asked seriously. "Now...you weren't trespassing or loitering here, were you Sir, because I sure would hate to have to ticket our commander-in-chief."

Bo looked at the officer incredulously. "Are you planning to ticket me or not, Wilkens?" he asked in frustration.

Officer Wilkens looked confused. He didn't want to ticket the Commish, but he didn't want to get into trouble for _not_ issuing a citation either. He opted out of the citation.

"Tell you what, Sir. If you were any other citizen, I would probably give you just a warning since it's your first offense. So I'll do the same for you. But, if I find you loitering here again…" Wilkens began.

Bo interrupted him. "Really, Wilkens, it won't happen again, I assure you."

"Glad to hear it, Sir," Wilkens said. "Now, let's just see if your car starts, Sir, and then…"

Bo turned the key in the ignition and the engine purred.

"Well! Looks like your car is just fine." Wilkins smiled knowingly. "Glad to hear it. So...you have a good night now, Sir. Mrs. Buchanan," he said, smiling and tipping his cap at Nora.

Bo stared straight ahead.

Officer Wilkens started to proceed to his cruiser. Bo called him back.

"WILKENS!" Bo motioned him back to the window. "Since there are no charges, there is no need for paperwork on this." Bo stopped and looked the officer in the eye, "...and there will be no need to mention this down at the station, right? You and Peterson will keep this to yourselves?"

"Is that an order, sir?"

"Would it make a difference if it was?" asked Bo.

"Yes, sir," replied Wilkens honestly.

"Then that's an order," said Bo.

"Yes sir!"

The two cruisers left and Bo followed out behind them. Nora could see Bo's jaw clenched with nervous tension. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. After several silent moments, she ran her hand over the back of his neck playing with his hair, then along his jawline, and down the length of his body where she finished by squeezing his knee.

"So," she said in a sultry voice gazing at him, "do you still wanna neck, Big Boy?"

A grin started at the corner of Bo's mouth and spread into a smile. The pent up tension in Nora burst forth into that laugh of hers that he loved so well. Soon he was chuckling along with her until they were both laughing hysterically, Nora holding her stomach. "Please. Please stop laughing...I think I'm going to be sick," she said with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't you _dare_ get sick," was his response, "because when I get you home, I wanna neck!" he exclaimed. Then the laughter began all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Destiny zipped Drew's coat and helped him with his hat and mittens. "We're finished for tonight, Drew. Come on. Let's go home," she said gathering up her shopping bags. A very tired and cranky little boy reached for her hand, but both hands were full.

"I don't have a hand, Buddy. You'll just have to hold onto Mommy's coat. Stay with me now as we go to the car, okay?"

Drew grabbed her coat tail as they left the mall. Snow was still falling softly. Drew loved snow and liked to catch flakes on his dark blue mittens. Grandpa had shown him how snowflakes all had six points and looked different from each other. Drew was fascinated and was reaching with both hands to catch them.

"Stay with me, Drew," she reminded him.

As they approached their car, Destiny heard a moan and then a voice calling weakly, "Help me. Someone...please help me…" She turned to see an old man lying face down on the pavement. She dropped her bags where they were and hurried over to help.

"Are you okay? she asked. "Are you hurt? Do you need me to call someone?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'm alright," the old man mumbled. "Slipped on the ice. Help me up...please," he said.

Destiny helped him carefully to his feet. "Guess I shouldn't be out on a night like this," the old man said, breathlessly. "Wasn't snowin' when I left the house." He looked around. "Can't find my cane. Do you see my cane?"

Destiny spotted the cane a few feet away half hidden under the back of a nearby car. She went to retrieve it, but when she turned to give it back to him, the old man was gone.

"Sir?"she asked into the swirling darkness.

She looked all around her, but the old man was nowhere to be found. It was then that she realized Drew was no longer holding onto her. "Drew?" she said into the darkness. "Drew?" she called. She ran to her car and looked all around. "DREW! ANSWER MOMMY! DREW! _DREW!_ "

By this time she was panicked and crying looking throughout the rows of cars. " **DREW**! **DREW**! **Oh God, please help me...SOMEBODY!** **SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"** she shouted.

By this time several shoppers had taken notice of Destiny and had come to see what was wrong.

" **My little boy! He's gone!** **I turned around and he was gone!** **Please help me find him!** **HELP ME!"** she begged.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Police were called and an Amber Alert was issued immediately. Police officers were posted at all entrances and exits of the mall and it's parking lot. A hysterical Destiny was questioned and she told them the full story...how she was distracted by the old man and turned around to discover Drew was missing.

Bo was called and arrived in minutes. A frightened Nora came with him to comfort and support Destiny as well as to stay informed about the situation. When Destiny saw Nora, she fell into her arms sobbing.

Bo began questioning his officers about steps that had been taken and giving orders about what should be done next.

"Do we have any evidence at all?" he asked.

Officer Peterson held out the cane. "This is the cane Miss Evans told us she retrieved for the old man."

"Bag it and take it to the station. We'll check it for prints."

Peterson continued, "Miss Evans gave us a description of the old man but admitted it was pretty dark. She couldn't see him very well. And she gave us a description of her son and the clothes he was wearing… I'm sorry, Commish, I know this must be hard for you," Peterson offered.

"You have no idea," said Bo. "So, you have scoured this area of the parking lot for any evidence? Something that may have been dropped?...footprints in the snow?"

"They're working on it, sir," said Peterson, "but the scene was already disturbed by moving vehicles and other shoppers before we arrived. And it changes by the minute. With the temperature rising a little, the footprints are already melting. Then there is the problem of identifying which prints belonged to the old man and which were left by random shoppers. There are so many variables, sir."

Bo's jaw clenched. "If the evidence is melting by the minute we need to get busy instead of standing around watching it happen! Someone needs to be snapping photos of any footprints in this area NOW!"

"Yes sir."

I also need one of the officers to take Miss Evans to the station so she can make a statement," said Bo. "Send Mrs. Buchanan with her."

"Yes sir. Right away, sir."

* * *

Destiny made her statement with Nora by her side. Then the women waited in Bo's office. Never did a night seem so long or two women feel more helpless. Destiny had cried herself into exhaustion and was slumped on Bo's sofa staring at...nothing. The Evans had been called but hadn't arrived yet.

"Destiny, honey. Why don't you just lie down and try to rest…" Nora began.

"I can't...I'm so worried about him." She held his stuffed frog against her chest. 'Mr. Froggy' was the first gift Bo had given his grandson when he was just a few days old.

"The fabric is wearing thin on Froggy's head where Drew rubs his chin against him," Destiny continued quietly. "He sleeps with him every night. He won't be able to sleep without him…" She began weeping anew. Nora sat beside her and pulled her into her arms to comfort her as she used to comfort Rachel.

Matthew arrived. Police officers filled him in on the details of what had happened. Then he joined his mother and Destiny in Bo's office. He paced the floor. The emotions of worry and anger were etched on his face mingled with traces of guilt. He knew he hadn't been the father he should have been to Drew. He knew he really hadn't wanted Drew...that he had always treated him as an inconvenience in his life. Now here he was facing the possibility that something may have happened to his son and he would never have the opportunity to make things right. But, it was easier to place the guilt on someone else than to face his own demons; so he began by turning his anger on Destiny.

"How could you let this happen?!" he said. "You were in a parking lot and you just left him alone?!"

"No, I didn't 'just leave him alone' ," a tearful Destiny began, her voice rising. "He was right beside me. When the old man fell in front of me it was a natural response to help him. Drew was right there with me! I only turned my back for a little bit and…"

"... _and you let someone take our son!_ " Matthew exploded.

Destiny rose from the sofa and got into Matthew's face, "Who do you think you are?" she shouted. "You never cared about him. You were _never_ around, _never_ had the time for him...but now you judge _me_ for my parenting skills? How _dare_ you!" She shoved her palms into Matthew's chest pushing him backward. "If you…" she began again.

But Nora stepped in. "Stop! Just stop...both of you! This isn't going to help Drew or change anything. Just calm down...please."

They continued glaring at each other until the door opened and Destiny's parents entered.

Destiny began crying again at the sight of them. She went into their arms for comfort, then relayed the events of the night to them. They tearfully consoled her and assured her that Drew would be found...it was only a matter of time.

* * *

It was 11:38 p.m. when a very tired Bo arrived at his office to find Nora, Matthew, Destiny and her parents awaiting him. As soon as he entered, questions darted at him from all sides. Without saying a word, he hung up his coat and walked behind his desk.

"In answer to your questions, I know nothing more than I did when this happened. My men are searching the area for any clues they can find. We're doing the best we can, but it's going to be a waiting game. I wish I had more news and better news, but I don't. No one is more sorry about that than I am right now."

He ran his hand over his face. He glanced at Matthew and Nora as if to assure himself that they were doing alright. Then he crossed the room to where Destiny stood with her parents. He spoke to the Evans first.

"I'm sorry we have to see you again under these circumstances, but I'm glad you're here. I want you to take Destiny home where she can rest…"

Destiny interrupted, "NO! I can't leave here! I have to be here in case you find anything. I have to be here…"

Bo spoke to her calmly, "Destiny, there is nothing you can do here. I promise you that if we hear _anything_ or if _anything_ changes, we will contact you. But, it would be best for you to go home, try to rest. You know I'll be doing everything possible to bring Drew back to us."

She shook her head. "I know that, but…" she began through tearful eyes.

"Then go home, leave it in our hands. I'll update you in the morning."

After some hesitation, Destiny agreed. "Okay...but, you'll call me with any news, right?"

"Yes, I promise." Bo assured her.

Destiny looked again at Mr. Froggy. "Here," she said holding it out to Bo. "I want you to hang onto this. When Drew is found, you will see him before I do; and I want him to have Froggy as soon as possible."

Bo patted her hand, took the frog and nodded. Then he walked back behind his desk facing the other direction.

Nora brought Destiny her coat and held it while she slipped it on. Then she pulled her into her arms for a long embrace. "Be strong," Nora whispered, "and get some sleep. You'll need it when Drew comes home. He's a little firecracker, that one."

"Yes, he is," Destiny agreed tearfully.

Then with a final squeeze, Nora let go and Destiny's parents took her home.

* * *

Nora approached Matthew. She put an arm around his shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I guess so," was his noncommittal response. "I know no one believes me because of my track record as a father, but I _am_ worried about Drew. When I was taken by Troy MacGyver as a kid I was older than Drew and was familiar with Troy, but I was still scared... I can't imagine how scared Drew must be right now…" His voice trailed off.

He walked across the office before he continued, "I _still_ can't believe Destiny wasn't watching him any better than that. He's a 3-year-old boy and they were in a busy parking lot…what was she thinking?" he fumed.

Bo turned to face his son, anger flashing in his eyes. "What was she _thinking_?!", he shouted. "What was _she_ thinking?! She finished a long day at work before taking her son to see Santa... she spent some time trying to alleviate her holiday stress by getting some shopping done...then she played good samaritan to what she _thought_ was an injured old man in a parking lot!" he said, his voice rising. "Where were _you_? What were _you_ doing? Maybe if you were the father you're supposed to be you could have alleviated some of her burden by taking care of your _son!_ "

"Bo..." Nora interrupted quietly.

"No, honey! He needs to hear the truth! We have coddled him on this issue long enough. If we had spoken out long ago, perhaps some good sense would have set in by now and we wouldn't be dealing with this. His son, our grandson, is missing! And it was preventable! If only…"

He stopped abruptly and sighed. He gave Matthew a long stare, then in a calm voice he continued, "Son...two of the saddest words ever thought or uttered are 'if only'. I have been burdened by those two words many times in my life. There have been times God was merciful and changed my "if only" back to something good...I can only hope He will be merciful this time and do the same for you...or you are going to live with a huge regret for the rest of your life."


	10. Chapter 10

**In this chapter, I mention a character I created who played a part in Bo's childhood. He called her "Miss Maggie".**

 **CHAPTER TEN**

It was Thursday, two days after Drew went missing. Nothing had changed in the investigation. There were no new leads. Looking at the little evidence they had, it became obvious that the "injured old man" was a ploy to distract Destiny so that Drew could be taken. The strange thing was that Destiny said Drew hadn't cried out. Why wouldn't a small child being snatched by a stranger not cry out for his mother? Was he stifled in some way, perhaps by an inhalant that rendered him unconscious? Bo pondered all of these questions as he sorted through the files before him. Mr. Froggy, perched on the corner of his desk, stared blankly.

The door opened, and Bo looked up to see Nora come in. Without a word she walked behind his chair and rubbed the back of his neck and shoulders. He glanced over his shoulder at her. His eyes were red from lack of sleep. He looked and was exhausted but refused to go home. He wanted to be at the station if there were any new leads.

"How are you doing, Red?" he asked her.

She walked around him and sat leaning against the edge of his desk. After a moment she said, "How am I doing? I'm worried. I'm worried not only about Drew, but about you. Bo...you really need to come home and get some sleep."

"I can't," he said shaking his head. "I can't leave here…not until we hear something…I…"

"Sweetheart, you're wearing yourself down. Sooner or later you're going to crash. Please...trust your men to do their jobs...come home and get a few hours rest." She ran her hand gently through his hair.

"Are you honestly able to sleep?" he asked. "You look tired too."

"I'm doing okay. I can't say I've slept well, but I have gotten a few naps. Don't worry about me."

"Why not? You're worrying about me...and about all of us...Drew, Destiny, Matthew…"

"I'm the mom...that's my job," she told him with a half smile. Then looking back at him, "I'd sleep better with you beside me though. The bed is big and empty and...just knowing you were home and getting some rest would help me to rest better…please, Bo. You can't go on like this."

Bo stood, stretched, and went to the coffee pot for another cup. "I can't sleep, Red. I tried to catch a nap on that sofa for a little bit last night, but my mind won't let me sleep. I just keep thinking about things…that's one of the negatives of being in law enforcement. Every terrible, gut-wrenching case you've ever investigated comes back to haunt you."

"I know...I've been going through the same thing. Honestly, I wouldn't share this with anyone else but... I'm scared to death."

He looked at her. "I know, honey. Come here."

He put the mug down and she went into his arms resting her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, Red. I know I haven't been there for you. We should be dealing with this together. I'm not trying to shut you out...just trying to solve this and get Drew back to us."

"I know...and that's what I want you to do...what you _need_ to do. I just want you to realize that you won't be of help to Drew or to any of us if you collapse from exhaustion. Promise me you'll come home to get some sleep tonight..." She looked into his eyes, "please?"

He hesitated, then kissed her gently. "I promise."

* * *

Bo kept his word and was home by 8:30. He and Nora ate dinner, showered, and collapsed into bed by 10:00. They crawled into each others' arms for comfort, not passion; and, after just a short time, Nora felt Bo's body relax and heard his even breathing. She kissed his neck and snuggled closer to his warm and familiar body. She needed this. They _both_ needed this. The chance to lie in each other's arms and find the peace that comes from a secure and familiar place.

* * *

Nora looked at the clock. 3:28 am. She rolled over and reached for Bo, but his side of the bed was empty. She saw his silhouette in the moonlight by the window and went to him. Coming up behind him, she wrapped her arms about his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Hey…"

"Hey," he said softly, glancing at her, "did I wake you?"

"No. I just woke up and reached for you, but you weren't there...you okay?"

Bo sighed. "I can't sleep...can't turn my mind off...wondering if Drew is asleep." He pulled Nora around to his side and wrapped his arms around her. "Look at that moon tonight, honey...and all those stars."

"It's beautiful," she replied quietly, wrapped in his arms, her head resting just under his chin.

"It is," Bo said quietly. They both pondered the full moon for a moment. "The 'lesser light to rule the night' Miss Maggie used to call it." Bo often referred to Miss Maggie, the housekeeper, cook, mother-figure who had influenced his life so much during his growing up years in Texas. "You know...she used to tell me she loved me 'to the moon and back'. I was in awe. I knew that was a lot of love. I need to remember to tell Drew that when we have him back with us."

He held Nora closer and rubbed her back. Then he continued quietly, "On the way home I was listening to the radio...one of those stations that plays all holiday music this time of year...and they played that song about the wise men following the star. You know which one I'm talking about?"

"Not really," she said softly.

"Well...basically it's about how God put this brilliant star in the sky and the wise men followed it until they found the Christ Child...I couldn't help wishing God would work a miracle like that for us so we could find Drew."

Nora held Bo tight holding back tears and swallowing the lump in her throat. She wanted to be strong for him.

After a few quiet moments Bo began again, "Do you believe in miracles, Red?" he asked, still staring out at the night sky.

"I do," she answered looking up at him her head still resting on his chest. "My miracle is holding me in his arms right now."

"We _are_ a miracle, aren't we?" he said looking at her. He pushed a stray tendril of hair off her cheek and kissed her gently. He looked back out the window. "Miss Maggie used to tell us to go 'boldly to the throne'. She was a firm believer in prayer. What faith I have came from Miss Maggie."

Nora smiled. "I kind of figured you didn't get that from Asa."

Bo shook his head and chuckled softly at the thought. Then he became serious again.

"Bo," began Nora. "you're a praying man...I've seen it. Are you praying for Drew?"

"Yes...and I'm trying not to worry...knowing that God's hands are bigger than mine...and that He doesn't need this puny police commissioner to help Him…"

"But…?"

"But...I'm really scared, Red. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to that little boy. I just feel so...helpless. He thinks his grandpa can do anything..." His voice cracked as he stopped. "and here I am...doing nothing…" he said angrily through clenched teeth.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The next morning, Bo came downstairs dressed for work by 8:00. Nora was already up and had breakfast started. She had never been a great cook, but had scrambled eggs and turkey bacon down to a science. He entered the kitchen and went straight for the coffee pot.

"You look a little more rested today. I'm glad about that," she said. "You know, now is the time you should be thanking me for making you come home last night."

"I do thank you," he said. "I think just lying in your arms helped me to relax enough to get some sleep."

"It helped me too," she said giving him a kiss and handing him his plate. " I left some mail on the table for you. Things addressed to you that came over the last couple of days."

Bo shuffled through the mail as he ate his breakfast. Most of it looked like junk mail that could be discarded, but one envelope piqued his interest. It was a small manila envelope with his name and address typed on the front. He opened it and stood to his feet, looking shocked and pale.

"Bo? What is it?" Nora asked, startled.

"When did you say this came, honey?"

"That manila envelope? It came yesterday. Why? What is it?"

"It's a ransom note. They have Drew and they want money for his safe return."

* * *

Bo rushed to the station with the new evidence. Detectives looked over the ransom note which read:

 **We have your grandson. He is unharmed and will remain unharmed if you follow our instructions to the letter. Place $250,000 in unmarked bills in an attache case. Meet us at picnic area #3 by the Llantano River on Sunday at 6pm. Come alone. If you follow our instructions exactly, no one will get hurt.**

Bo took the letter to forensics for further study.

After Bo left for the station, Nora hurriedly dressed and made phone calls to Destiny and Matthew. Within the hour, Nora, Matthew, and Destiny with her parents were once again gathered in Bo's office.

Nora was concerned for Matthew. It seemed that Destiny had a support system while Matthew did not. The last time they met in this office, Matthew had angry words with Destiny and then heard angry words from Bo. Nora had called Matthew to check on him the last few days, but he never wanted to talk. It seemed he always had an excuse to get off the phone.

"How are you holding up, Matthew?" she asked him quietly, "I've been worried about you."

"I'm hanging in there, Mom."

"It just seems like you're not letting us be there for you. Of course, I know you have Michelle... Where is Michelle, by the way? It looks like she would be here to help you through this."

"A woman she works with just had a baby, so Michelle has been working some double shifts. She'd be here if she could."

"You know, you're welcome to come to the house anytime she's working if you don't want to be alone. Feel free…"

At that moment, the door opened and Bo came in to update the family on the situation.

"There are prints on the envelope that match the prints on the cane, so that confirms our suspicions about the old man being involved. We also know that whoever is responsible did his homework. He knows that Drew is my grandson, and he knows the Buchanan family has the money to meet the ransom demands."

Mr. Evans interrupted, "This is Friday. How are you going to get that much cash by the end of the day?"

"It's not a problem. The bank has been called," Bo said.

"So we're just going to meet the demands?" Nora asked incredulously. "I don't like the idea of you going alone Bo. What if they are lying? What if they don't keep their end of the bargain? What if…"

" **I'm not taking a chance with my grandson's life!"** Bo shouted. He continued more quietly, "I'll do whatever has to be done."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

It was Friday night, and Matthew couldn't stay in his apartment another second. Michelle was working...again. She had stopped by after finishing her shift; but someone called in sick, so she had to return for a few hours.

"I'd tell them 'no' Matthew, but if I work whenever they need me, I'm more likely to get that management position I'm wanting...and that means more money for school. You just don't understand how it is for the rest of us, being born a Buchanan and all."

Seemed like money was one of the things they fought about...money and her feelings of inferiority around his friends and family.

He drove past _Shelter_ but didn't want to go inside. The press had been following the family and taking photos wherever they found them. The last thing that he wanted was to be seen as the uncaring father. Enough people already looked at him that way.

He reflected a moment about Drew, his son. It still didn't seem real that he could have a son. Strange to think about how a few moments of irresponsibility could change a person's entire life. But...really, as far as kids go, Drew was a sweet kid. Michelle was helping him learn how to react to and relate to Drew. She was good with kids.

He found himself close to the hotel and decided to surprise Michelle with dinner. So he made his way through a drive thru for some burgers and fries. Not a fancy meal, but at least they would have a few moments together. He made his way to the hotel lobby and asked the desk clerk to page Michelle.

"Michelle? Michelle isn't working tonight," she told him.

"Well, she wasn't originally on the schedule," Matthew explained, "but she had to come in for someone who went home sick."

The clerk looked puzzled. "I really don't know what you're talking about," she responded. "Rebecca was scheduled, and she's here. No one went home sick."

"If you page Michelle maybe she can explain. I don't know. I just know she came in to work," Matthew continued.

"I really didn't see her come in, but I'll page her if you like." She obliged him by sending a page throughout the hotel, but Michelle didn't respond. Matthew waited ten minutes in the lobby, but she never came. He tried to text her. Nothing. Frustrated, Matthew left the hotel.

* * *

"What's wrong with you guys? Can't you handle a three-year-old kid? Where is he?" Michelle asked angrily.

"We put him back in the bedroom. He was crying and he wouldn't eat...we just got sick of listening to him."

"You're treating him right, aren't you? I told you guys to be nice to him. He's just a little boy."

"Whatever…" replied Marc.

Michelle went back to the bedroom leaving her brother Marc and his cohort Zane to continue watching tv. She opened the door to find Drew playing with the few toys they had given him.

"Meshewl, where you been?" Drew asked.

"I had to go to work, Drew, remember? I told you I would be going. Have you been good? They told me you didn't eat dinner."

"I'm hungwy now."

"Ok. Let's go to the kitchen. I'll make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"K." Drew scootched off the bed and followed Michelle. "I want my Mommy. Where is Mommy?"

"Remember, Drew? I told you Mommy had to go away for a few days. She asked me to take care of you," Michelle told him as she made him a sandwich.

"But Grama takes care of me when it's not Mommy…"

"Grandma's busy, Drew...but you'll see her in a few days."

"Grampa too?" he asked with big eyes.

"Yes, Grandpa too. But they told me to tell you to be good and they would see you really soon. Can you do that, Drew?"

"Uh huh," said Drew as he washed his sandwich down with a glass of milk.

* * *

Once Drew was asleep, Michelle drove straight to Matthew's. She could tell he was angry when he opened the door.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all evening," Matthew complained.

"I know. I'm sorry. I forgot to charge my phone," she said as she entered his apartment.

"How was work?" he baited.

"Really busy. The other shift got a little behind, so I spent a lot of time playing catch up."

"Really?" He looked at her. "Why are you lying to me, Michelle? I stopped by the hotel tonight thinking we could spend your dinner break together. They told me you weren't working."

Michelle turned away from him for a moment. When she turned around again, she looked upset.

"I'm sorry, Matthew. I guess I should have told you. I had to take a second job. One job just wasn't enough for my expenses. I just couldn't make ends meet."

"Well, there's no shame in that. At least you're out there trying. I just don't know why you didn't tell me about it. Where do you work?"

"A little restaurant called _The Willows._ It's quite a drive from here. Not a fancy restaurant, but it helps pay the bills."

"Waitressing?"

"No...I'm working the grill."

"Well, at least now I understand why you've been so busy. It's just that...I've really needed you lately...with everything we're going through with Drew…"

Michelle moved closer to Matthew. "Well...I'm here now," she said enticingly, putting her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad," Matthew said pulling her close. "I've been missing you."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

It was 5:00 in the afternoon on Sunday. Bo was planning last-minute details with detectives. The ransom money was to be delivered at 6pm by Bo alone wearing a bugging device. When his meeting was over, he found Nora waiting for him in his office.

"The temperature is dropping," she told him. "I brought you this scarf...you don't know how long you'll be waiting by the river," she said wrapping it around his neck and pulling him close. "I don't like this plan, Bo. It just seems too dangerous to me…you meeting them all alone..."

He put his hands on her waist. "Honey, I have to follow the kidnapper's instructions. If they see any other cops around, they won't keep their end of the deal and they'll keep Drew. I have to do this."

She shook her head yes. "I know," she sighed.

He tried to encourage her, "I'll be fine, Red. Remember, I'll be wearing a bugging device. Headquarters will know what's going on the whole time...and, when it's over, I'll be walking in that door with Drew."

"That's a sight I can't wait to see," she said, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close

At that moment Matthew walked in. "Son," Bo greeted him.

"Hey Dad," Matthew said quietly. "Just thought I'd wait here...keep Mom company. Is Destiny coming?"

"I'm sure she is," he replied. "She's been called and knows I plan to bring Drew back here. Just a couple more hours and this nightmare will be over."

"We'll all be relieved," said Matthew. At that moment his phone buzzed with an incoming message. "I hope it's Michelle...she said she was going to be here. I hope she isn't going to tell me she's stuck at work again." He checked the message and responded with a look of irritation.

"Great. Here we go again. Her phone has been acting up lately...always sending these garbled messages. So irritating," Matthew grumbled showing it to Nora before shoving it back into his pocket.

Nora's quick glance at the jumbled message jogged a memory about a contorted message Bo had received on his phone not long ago...a message sent by his three-year-old grandson. Thoughts started forming in Nora's head...thoughts too ugly to believe…

The thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Destiny and her parents. After brief greetings, Bo again explained the plan. He would meet the demands of the kidnappers. Then, after he and Drew were to safety, backup would be called to catch the kidnappers as they would flee. The bugging device would keep authorities informed about what was happening, and the conversations between Bo and the kidnappers would be recorded and used as evidence against them later. It was a sound plan.

Bo put on his coat and wrapped the warm scarf Nora had brought him more securely around his neck tucking it inside. Detective Reynolds entered and attached the bugging device toward the bottom of Bo's overcoat where it could not be easily discerned.

"Ready, Commissioner?" he asked.

"Ready," Bo said.

Nora stood and walked into Bo's arms. He gave her a warm embrace. "Try not to worry," he encouraged her. "Everything will be fine." After a brief kiss, he released her and turned to the others.

"When I get back with Drew, we'll celebrate," he told them. Matthew shook Bo's hand then gave him a hug. Bo shook hands with Mr. Evans and gave Destiny an encouraging squeeze. He picked up the attache case. Then he turned, took Mr. Froggy from the corner of his desk, and was gone.

* * *

The parking area for picnic area #3 was a good distance from the picnic area itself. Bo put on his gloves, grabbed the attache case, tucked the frog under his arm and readied himself for the cold walk to the riverside. It was 6:00.

The trail to the riverside was slick from the recent snows causing Bo to slide unsteadily down the path. He braised into some trees along the way as he made his way to the picnic area. Bo was completely unaware that, during this process, the bugging device was dislodged and fell into the snow.

It wasn't long before he saw the figures of two men coming over the hill. As they got closer, he could see that both were wearing ski masks.

"Commissioner?" one asked as they neared him.

"Yes."

"I see you followed instructions and came alone."

"Keeping my end of the deal," Bo said. "Where's my grandson?"

"One thing at a time, Commissioner," said the man.

Bo could tell by his voice and build that he was a young man...early to mid-20's. A scruff of red hair and mustache could be seen around the edges of his hat.

"You bring all the money? the man asked.

"It's all there," Bo answered tersely.

The talker motioned to his partner. "Look in the case. Make sure the money's there."

As the other man reached for the case to open it, Bo put his hands on it. "You're not touching the money until I see my grandson," Bo said, his jaw clenched.

"Is that right, Commissioner?" the man spoke again, stepping closer and revealing a pistol. "I don't think you're in any position to be barking orders. I said give him the case!"

Bo hesitated briefly, then shoved the briefcase toward the second man. He opened it and fingered through the money. "We got it, Marcus. It looks like it's all here," he said.

Bo spoke again, "Now you have what you wanted. Give me my grandson. Where is he?"

The man called Marcus pocketed the pistol and stepped closer. "Well...let's just talk about this a minute. You see...we've been doing a little research the last couple of days and have learned that you're worth far more than $250,000. Buchanan Enterprises has a lot of assets. I guess what we've found out is that there's more where that came from...and we decided we want more..."

"Is that right?" Bo asked angrily. "Well, I kept up _**my**_ end of this deal and **I WANT MY GRANDSON!"** he shouted grabbing the man and shoving him down against a picnic table.

The last thing Bo heard was the shuffling of feet behind him before he felt a blow to the back of his head...and his world went painfully dark.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

When Bo finally regained consciousness he found himself with a light shining in his eyes...at the other end of that light was Dr. Larry Woleck.

"Bo, can you hear me?" Dr. Woleck asked.

Bo rolled his head to the side. "Yes, loud and clear. Will you get that light out of my face?"

"Well, it's good to hear you speak even if you _are_ being rude," said Larry.

Bo glanced around groggily. "Oh no. Tell me I'm not in the hospital," Bo moaned. "I can't be here...I don't have time to be here...my grandson is missing." He started to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Now wait just a minute," Larry said. "You aren't going anywhere yet, Bo, not without an X-ray and a CT scan. You took a pretty hard blow to the head."

"Larry, really. I can't stay here. I have to find Drew….Ahhh…" Bo groaned as he tried to get to his feet.

"You're in pain," Larry said. "Tell me where the pain is located. Is it sharp or a dull ache?"

"Just a headache when I move my head suddenly. It's fine…"

"Well, you let me be the judge of that...after I see your test results. We'll take you as soon as possible. In the meantime, your wife and family are anxiously waiting. I'll let them in to see you, but keep yourself calm."

Nora was the first one through the door. She approached his bed quietly and took his hand in hers.

"Hey sweetheart...how are you feeling?" she asked worriedly giving him a kiss.

"Little bit of a headache. I'm fine. I'll be better when Larry lets me out of here…"

"What happened?" she interrupted.

Bo haltingly told her the story. "There were two guys. When they showed up, they didn't have Drew. They decided they wanted more money. I got rough with one of them and his partner evidently hit me in the back of the head with something. I felt a blow and then I guess I was out cold...I don't remember anything after that.…did the detectives or my guys find anything?"

"No...at least nothing they've shared with us. I knew going alone was a bad idea…" she began.

"I did what I had to do!" Bo said getting frustrated.

She stroked his cheek, "I know. I'm sorry. Please...just stay calm…"

"I CAN'T," he shouted. "HOW AM I…" Then more calmly, "How am I supposed to stay calm when two thugs have my grandson and I'm stuck here lying flat on my back?!"

"I know," she said trying to calm him. "But they have to check you over before they release you. You took a hard blow to the head. Larry said they have to be sure there's no internal bleeding or anything. Just be patient til we get through this…"

"Like I have a choice…" Bo grumbled.

* * *

Bo was released from the hospital, under Nora's care, after tests revealed he had suffered only a mild concussion. Larry reminded them both that Bo needed plenty of rest and to remain calm for at least the first 24 hours. He also gave him medication to alleviate the headaches.

As always, Nora was taking her role as caregiver very seriously. For this reason, she refused to take Bo to the station. Instead, at Bo's insistence, she invited the detectives to the house to question him about what had happened and to plan further strategies.

"So, the bugging device failed?" Bo asked the detectives.

"We lost contact with you before you even met with the kidnappers," Reynolds answered. "And the device was not on you when you were brought into the hospital. When officers checked the site, they found the device as well as this. He handed Bo 'Mr Froggy'. "So, can you tell us what happened. Can you remember anything?"

Bo turned the frog over thoughtfully before speaking. "Yes...I remember what happened...but I'm not sure I have any details that will help us locate these guys." Bo then proceeded to tell detectives Reynolds and Steinmetz about the meeting and about the kidnappers further demands.

"So," Steinmetz asked, "did you see anything before you passed out...the vehicle they were driving...a license plate number? Did you catch any names?"

Bo thought for a moment. "Yes...there was a name mentioned. 'Marcus'. The one who hit me called the other guy 'Marcus'."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

While the detectives were with Bo, Nora took the opportunity to run a few errands. First she dropped by her office to gather paperwork she could do at home, then she stopped at the Golden Wok to pick up Chinese for dinner.

When she arrived home, the detectives were gone but had been replaced by Matthew and Michelle who had stopped by to check on Bo.

"How's the patient?" she asked them as she walked in.

"He's behaving," said Matthew.

"The patient is feeling better and is returning to work tomorrow," Bo said obstinately.

"Well…" she replied giving him a look, "we'll talk about _that_ in the morning. Right now we're having dinner. Michelle, do you like Chinese?"

Matthew jumped in, "Mom, you don't have to feed us. We just stopped to check on Dad."

"There's plenty here. You know how they stuff the cartons full at the Golden Wok. Why don't you stay? Give us the chance to spend some time together. Michelle, could you help me in the kitchen, please?"

Bo looked at Matthew as the ladies left. "No use arguing with her when her mind is made up, son. You know that by now."

"I guess," agreed Matthew. Matthew picked up Mr. Froggy from the coffee table and looked at him thoughtfully. "Reminds me of 'Baby Asp' said Matthew. I had a stuffed bear I slept with every night...I wore him out."

"Yeah," Bo said, smiling. "Your Mom showed me that bear. You were pretty rough on him."

"He was well-loved," said Matthew. "Poor Drew. It's obvious that he loves this frog. Hope he's sleeping okay without him."

Bo looked at Matthew. "You've just made a connection with your son, Matthew. You're relating to something Drew is going through because of something you experienced when you were young. That's a start."

* * *

Nora and Michelle were busy in the kitchen dishing up the Chinese food. Nora spoke first.

"I'm glad you're with Matthew tonight. He's going through alot right now. I've been worried that he isn't really opening up to anyone."

"He cares more than he lets on or anyone gives him credit for," Michelle responded.

"So, has he opened up to you...been able to talk with you about how he's feeling?" Nora questioned further.

"Some," was Michelle's brief response.

"I know it's been hard for you to be there for him too...he says you're working two jobs now." Nora grabbed 4 beers from the refrigerator.

"Yes."

Nora noticed that Michelle never volunteered any information...just answered the direct question.

Nora continued, "So you're working in a restaurant…?" she began, fishing for information.

"Yes, I'm cooking."

"Where? Matthew said it was called 'The Willows' or something like that...isn't that off Route 6? Maybe Bo and I will come in sometime and taste your cuisine."

"Oh no," Michelle acted embarrassed. "It would make me really nervous if I knew I was cooking for you. I'd rather you didn't. I'm sorry...I don't mean to be rude...I would just be so nervous...it's easier for me if I'm cooking for strangers…"

Nora gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, you must be a good cook or they wouldn't have hired you. But, if you'd rather we didn't, that's fine. I understand...God knows I'm not confident about my cooking abilities either." She smiled. "That's why I buy carry out! Okay...if you want to carry a plate for you and Matthew, I'll get ours and come back for the beers."

They returned to the living room with dinner in tow. Bo and Matthew were watching the news where they caught the latest on their own personal drama. Nora kept a discreet eye on Michelle noticing that she was quiet and barely touching her food. Michelle jumped, startled, when her phone rang.

"Are you sure you need me to come in? Is there anyone else you can call?..." asked Michelle. "Okay then, I'll be there as soon as possible."

She looked at Matthew. "Let me guess," he said. "They want you to come in to work."

"Yes...I'm sorry, Matthew. I have to go to the restaurant."

"I'll take you," Matthew said. "At least we will have the drive time together."

"NO," she said quickly. Then, "I mean, no Matthew. It's way out of the way. Just take me to my car and I'll drive it myself. I don't want you to have to come way out there for me later...I'm really sorry…" she finished.

Matthew stood and tossed his napkin onto his plate.. "Sorry we have to run, Mom," he said looking disappointed. He helped Michelle with her jacket. "I'll meet you in the car," she told him grabbing her purse.

Nora started to get up.

"No, Mom. Just finish eating. I know the way out." Then to Bo, "Keep me posted on everything, alright?"

"I will, son." said Bo quietly.

Matthew headed toward the door.

Nora called after him, "Lovin' you."

He didn't respond.

"Matthew," she called again.

He stopped and turned.

"Lovin' you,"she repeated, raising her brows.

"Feelin' it," he answered somberly.

* * *

Nora finished her shower and towel-dried her hair. When she entered the bedroom, she found Bo reading the latest edition of _The Banner._ She crawled into bed beside him.

"I thought maybe you'd be asleep by now. Larry told you to get lots of rest, you know."

"I know...I tried. I just can't sleep."

"Hmmm...anything interesting in the paper?"

"No...Nothing that you and I don't know already. Lots of speculation. But it's just that...speculation. It sells newspapers." He continued reading.

Nora laid down on her back reflecting on the day's events and conversations. It was like dumping a puzzle out of a box. Right now all the pieces were scattered. But if she could just get the straight edge pieces in a frame, she would eventually be able to fill in the rest. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize Bo was talking to her.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said. "You've been quiet since Matthew left. What's on your mind, Red?" He laid the folded paper on the nightstand and turned off his light. Lying down facing her, he reached for her hand.

Pulling their entwined hands across her stomach, she sighed. "So much...I don't really know where to start. Drew, of course. I'm worried about him." She turned to look at him. "And you…I'm worried about you too. How are you feeling?" she asked, stroking his fingers.

"I'm ok. No headaches now. I'm going back to work tomorrow."

She started to object, "No headaches because you're on medication, but…"

He interrupted her, "Don't fret about it...and don't argue with me. I'm feeling better."

"You'd go back even if you weren't. I know you, Bo Buchanan."

"Yes, you do. So there's no need to discuss it, is there? What else?" he asked. "There's more on your mind than you're telling me."

She thought for a moment. "Matthew...Matthew and Michelle," she said. She shook her head slowly. "There's just something about her, Bo...something I don't trust."

"I'll admit she's a little quiet and different…" Bo began.

Nora interrupted, "No...it's more than that. I can't quite put my finger on it. I just...don't trust her...and, maybe I'm "speculating" too, but I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Hold that thought, honey. I just realized I didn't take my medication tonight. I suppose I should do what the doctor says even though I'm feeling better at the moment."

"Let me get it for you," Nora said..

"No, I'll take care of it. Just stay here and stay warm."

Bo crawled back into bed a few minutes later and snuggled closer to Nora. "I had forgotten how cold this house gets in the wintertime," he shivered. "Now...what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

She glanced at him. "You seem to be getting tired. You look droopy." she told him.

"Oh?...I was just ready to tell you how beautiful you look...and then you call me 'droopy'."

She smiled and rolled over to face him. He wrapped her in his arms.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nevermind. We'll talk about it tomorrow. The last thing we need on our minds tonight is more speculation. It can wait until morning."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure." She snuggled closer. "Warm enough now?" she asked.

"Nope, but maybe if you came a little closer…" he murmured. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," she replied softly, fingering the mat of hair on his chest. "I can't wait til you're well and we have Drew back safe and sound and life returns to normal...and then..." She sighed and gazed into his eyes with longing.

"Then we'll celebrate...in more ways than one," Bo replied sleepily, rolling to his back and pulling her to his side.

She snuggled closer to him. He was so warm and smelled faintly of that lime cologne she loved so well.

He spoke again. "I love it when you're in my arms like this...you fit perfectly in this spot, you know, close by my side and in the crook of my arm..."

"Well...I don't think I fit there quite as perfectly as I did in our younger years…" she said, teasing.

He smiled and ran his hand up through her tousled hair. "I'm serious. I think the fit is even better now. That spot was meant for you... in my arms and by my side." He held her closer and planted a gentle kiss in her hair. "The fit is even better because now...we both know it's forever," he whispered in perfect contentment.

She smiled in the dark and cuddled closer. "Forever," she murmured before they drifted off into a blissful slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The next morning, Bo returned to work as planned carrying with him the next piece of evidence in the kidnapping case...a second ransom letter found in his mailbox that morning. It read:

 **We will meet again on Thursday at 3:00. Bring $2,000,000 in a dufflebag to picnic area #7 by the Llantano River. As before, come alone. If you follow our instructions exactly, your grandson will be returned to you unharmed.**

Bo sighed. Two more days without Drew. Two more days for Drew to be away from home and the ones who loved him. He had been missing for an entire week.

Nora's plans to talk with Bo about her suspicions were foiled when he rushed back to work with the new ransom letter. But Nora couldn't shake her premonitions about Michelle, so she decided to do a little investigating on her own. She pulled into _The Willows_ parking lot at 12:45, right in the middle of the lunch hour. For a small, out-of-the-way restaurant, it seemed busy enough. Nora entered and made her way to the carry out line. She picked up and perused a menu while she waited her turn to order. Finally she stepped to the front of the line.

"Hello, and what may I get for you today?" asked the clerk behind the counter.

"Hi. I think I've decided on the turkey melt sandwich...actually I want two of the turkey melts. Then I would like a large garden salad with two bowls, please. And that will be all."

The clerk, named Lauren, turned in the order. Then she rang it up on the register. "13.86 please."

Nora slipped her a twenty and asked casually, "So, is Michelle working today?"

"Michelle? Hmm. I don't believe we have a Michelle working here. Is she a waitress?" asked the clerk.

"No," replied Nora, "She's a cook."

Lauren laughed. "No, our owner, Mr. Corusko, is the day cook and his son is the night cook. He wouldn't trust anyone else in his kitchen. He's very fussy," she whispered.

Nora smiled conspiratorially. "Well, maybe I misunderstood my friend, Michelle. I thought she said _The Willows_ , but…"

"Afraid not. Sorry. Hope you find her." said Lauren. "If you step down to the end of the counter, you'll pick up your order there. Thanks and have a great day," she said with a smile.

Nora nodded, "You too."

* * *

Nora opened Bo's office door. "I come bearing lunch. Do you have time?" she asked.

"I'll make time for you," he said. "Come in."

She approached his desk and gave him a quick kiss. "I brought you a sandwich and we'll split this salad."

"Looks good," he commented. "Where's it from?"

" _The Willows_ ," she said.

He looked up.

"Yes, I went snooping for answers," she said. "So shoot me."

"Honey...you seem to be trying to build some kind of case against this girl. I don't understand. Other than being a little stand-offish with us, what has she done?" Bo asked.

Nora gave Bo his sandwich and divided the salad before seating herself across from him.

"Okay," Nora began, "maybe I'm just grasping for straws here...everything is circumstantial, I know. But, you're always going on gut feelings, and that's what I'm going on, so bear with me, okay?"

"I'm listening." he said.

"Today I went to _The Willows_. Michelle doesn't work there. That explains why she panicked when I mentioned us coming to The Willows for dinner. She has lied to Matthew...and to us...saying she has this extra job that is taking up her time. She doesn't. So...if she doesn't have the job, why did she lie about it and what is taking up her time?"

"Go on," Bo encouraged.

"You know how she is so stand-offish with us? Well, if you remember, she wasn't like that with Drew. She was always very warm with Drew, very sweet to him. I'm beginning to wonder if she was trying to get him to trust her. You know, when he was taken Destiny said she didn't hear him cry out or anything. A three-year-old boy would call for his Mommy if somebody grabbed him unless he was unable to or…"

"Trusted the person taking him…" Bo finished.

"Yes! And, do you remember the night Matthew got the jumbled message from Michelle on his phone? He said that had happened a few times...you know how Drew likes to play with our phones. Remember the text he sent from my phone?"

Bo leaned back in his chair and looked at Nora.

"Bo, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that your gut feelings need to be investigated," he said, putting down his sandwich.

"Really? You think it's enough to go on?"

"Yes. It's all circumstantial, but it's more than we've had to go on up to this point," he said looking her in the eye. "We can't bring her in for questioning or anything though. We have no grounds for that."

"I know," Nora said. "That's why..." she hesitated before finishing her sentence, "...that's why I'm going to follow her tonight when she gets off work at the hotel."

Bo stood up immediately. "No, Red! If your suspicions are correct, following her could be dangerous. I won't have you putting yourself in danger…."

"Oh, but it's okay if you do,right? I have to sit by and watch you put _your_ self in danger, but…"

"Nora."

"Seriously, Bo." She stood to confront him and watched as he started pacing the floor. "I'm going to follow her to find out where she goes when she isn't with Matthew or at this...false job she has claimed to have. I'm not going to let her see me and I'm not going to confront her. I just want to find out where she goes…"

He turned to look at her. "And if she sees your car?"

Again, she hesitated. Finally she said, "I rented a car."

He shook his head. "So, you have it all figured out! You had all this planned when you came in here...you just wanted my agreement on it."

"Well, that...and I wanted to see if you felt my thoughts had any basis for investigation."

He sighed. A few moments later he asked, "What time do we pick up the car?"

"We?"

"Yes, we. I'm not letting you do this alone. I won't take that risk."

"Thank you." She smiled in relief and went into his arms. "5:30. We pick up the car at 5:30."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

The rental car was a dark green Toyota. Bo in his fedora and Nora in her winter hat waited in the hotel parking lot within viewing distance of Michelle's car.

"There she is," said Nora when she spotted Michelle leaving by the employee door.

Bo put the Toyota in gear and fell in line behind Michelle's vehicle keeping at a safe distance. Although they didn't think she would recognize them in the hats and a different vehicle, they still didn't want her to realize that she was being followed.

She led them out of Llanview via Route 8 which led into some hilly terrain that bordered the Llantano River and ultimately ended up on Llantano Mountain. About six miles out of town, she turned off onto a gravel road which curved around the mountainside. Houses here were few and far between. Bo made sure to keep a good distance behind her vehicle to keep from raising suspicions.

Finally, she turned into a short driveway of a small house that sat close to the road. As Bo and Nora passed the house, they saw Michelle opening her trunk and handing a bag of groceries to a man in the driveway. Under the security light, Bo caught a glimpse of the man. It was the man with the red hair and mustache.

"That's him, Nora! That's the man called 'Marcus'!"

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Same build, Same hair, a mustache. It's him."

Bo continued driving down the road until he was well out of sight of the house. Then he turned around and parked the car at the edge of the road.

Nora looked at him. "So our suspicions are right, Bo. Michelle's involved. Drew must be in that house. What are we going to do?"

"We're calling for backup. Drew isn't spending another night in that house."

Bo brought along a portable police radio unit in case they needed help. He turned it on and radioed for backup.

Through the crackling scanner, the station heard Bo's message. "This is Police Commissioner Buchanan. I am located on WolfHill Road about one mile off Route 8. I have reason to believe we have located the site where Drew Buchanan is being held captive. Requesting backup. Send two units. Code 2. Over."

"Backup dispatched, Commissioner. Code 2. Over."

"Code 2?" Nora asked.

"No lights or siren. We don't want them to know we're coming."

Bo inched the car up the road as close to the house as possible without being seen. He left the lights off, but they had a fairly good view of the house from their location.

As they watched and waited, they noticed the front door open. Michelle and the other man came out. They seemed to be having a major disagreement. She was going toward her car with him close on her heels grabbing her arms and trying to make her turn around. When she did turn around, a look of horror came over her face. The man turned also and they both began running back toward the house.

It was then that Bo and Nora realized what was happening.

They, too, saw the flames licking the windows at the far end of the little house.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Bo put the car in gear and raced to the front of the house. Michelle and the man, Zane, had already run back inside. Assuming the fire started in the kitchen or by a fireplace, Bo went to the opposite end of the house where he believed the bedrooms would be. Nora quickly followed. Bo tried to lift the window, but it was stuck fast.

 **"STAND BACK!"** he shouted.

He grabbed a flower pot from the porch and shielded his eyes as he struck the window. The glass shattered. Bo knocked the jagged edges away and crawled through. "Stay there!" he instructed Nora.

"No, Bo! I won't let you go in there alone!"

"Listen to me! Do what I say! Stay there!" Those were his last words to her as he disappeared into the darkness.

Soon she heard approaching vehicles. Nora turned to see that the two police cruisers had arrived. She ran to meet them. After quickly explaining what had happened, she returned to the window where Bo had told her to wait.

The power had gone out in the house. The only light Bo had was the temporary glow from his cell phone when he powered it on.

"Drew!" he called. "Drew! It's Grandpa. If you hear me, say something. Don't be afraid, Buddy. Grandpa's here. Drew!"

Bo checked the first room carefully, then hurried across the hall. The flames were getting closer to the hallway and the smoke was beginning to thicken.

He went through the same procedure in the second bedroom...no Drew.

He was coughing and gasping for air by the time he reached the third bedroom. By the weak glow of his phone, he saw Michelle cowering in a corner with Drew in her arms. He attempted to open the window, but it was stuck also.

 **"COVER YOUR EYES!"** he shouted before he shattered the glass. He helped Michelle to her feet and pushed her out the window.

Coughing and gagging, he grabbed a crying Drew up into his arms. "It's ok, Buddy. Grandpa's gotcha now. Grandpa's here." He felt Drew's little arms go tightly about his neck. He stumbled to the window and crawled through...out into the cool, fresh night air.

As soon as he and Drew were out the window, he heard one of his men shout, "COMMISH!" He then grabbed Bo by the arm and pulled him away from the house. As Bo looked back, he could see that the house was now completely engulfed in flames. He could hear the wail of a fire siren as the fire department arrived on the scene.

Both he and Drew were choking and coughing from the smoke inhalation. Drew's coughing was made worse by his crying.

Bo tried to calm him. "It's ok, Buddy. Don't cry. We're okay now. You're okay. Grandpa's here. You're okay." Bo hugged him close. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you. Thank God you're alright. Thank God."

Bo looked at the chaos around him. Paramedics treating the suspects, police officers waiting to cuff them and take them in, firefighters working tirelessly to put out the flames.

Nora. Where was Nora?

He looked around. "NORA!" he shouted. " **NORA!"**

Then he saw her silhouette running toward him. When she reached them, she threw her arms around both of them, kissing them both, looking them over and crying.

"Oh baby...let Grandma look at you…" Bo handed Drew over to her. "Are you okay? Oh, sweetie...are you alright? Grandma's missed you."

Drew, whose tears had now ceased, looked at Nora's.

"Why you cryin' Grama?"

"I'm crying because I'm so happy to see you, Buddy. I've missed you."

"You happy to see Grampa too?" he asked her.

"Oh yes!" She looked at Bo and placed her palm on his cheek, tears running anew. "I'm so happy to see Grandpa." Bo kissed her hand as she leaned in to kiss him.

At that point a paramedic approached, "Commissioner, we'd like to check you and the boy out. Make sure you're both ok."

"Sure," said Bo. He put his arm around Nora, as she held Drew, to lead her away. But Nora was looking into the distance where police were holding the suspects. Bo saw her eyeing Michelle.

"Here. You take Drew. I'll be there in a minute," she said handing him to Bo.

Bo saw a familiar determination on her face. He knew she had words for Michelle and he knew he couldn't stop her...nor did he want to. He watched her square her shoulders and walk across the lawn to where a handcuffed Michelle was sitting. As Nora approached, Michelle raised her eyes to meet Nora's...a look of obstinance, not remorse, glared from her face.

Nora began in a low, steady voice, "How _dare_ you?" She shook her head slowly in unbelief. "How could you _do_ this? To a little boy who trusted you? To our family who only treated you well? Most of all to Matthew, _MY_ son who _loved_ you? And now we find out that we were all just pawns in your greedy game…"

"You know _nothing_ about me!" Michelle interrupted spitting angry words. "You know _nothing_ about what I've been through in my life, the childhood I've had... you Buchanans and others like you have _no idea_ how the other half lives! All I wanted was to better myself...to become someone of means...someone people could respect and admire…"

Nora interrupted, her voice rising, "And you thought you could do that through lying, manipulation, and greed?! By using us? By using our name, our son, and our grandson?! It doesn't work that way! I wasn't born a Buchanan; and while I didn't grow up poor, I did grow up knowing that honesty, integrity, and hard work are how you earn respect and admiration. I earned those things _before_ I became a Buchanan, _not_ because of it…"

"Whatever! You can stop your high and mighty preaching! Whether you believe it or not, I _do_ love Matthew…and he loves me…"

"No...I _don't_ believe that. In fact, I don't believe _anything_ that comes from your mouth. You have earned your reputation through your actions...you have proven yourself to be a lying, manipulative bitch. You have traumatized my grandson, and no doubt broken my son's heart. But Buchanans are known for being strong and sticking together when things get tough. We will help them, and they will both bounce back. I hope the time you spend paying for this crime is spent thinking of respectable and honest ways to better yourself upon your release. Looking back on your past and feeling sorry for yourself is not going to get you where you want to go."

As Michelle opened her mouth to speak again, Nora raised a hand to stop her. "I'm not interested in anything else you have to say. It's sad to think though, that if you had _truly_ loved my son, you may have had that life you're looking for. If only…. Well, there are those words again. 'If only'. My husband says they can be two of the saddest words ever uttered. So true in this case. So true. See you in court."

* * *

They had a glorious reunion in Bo's office. First Drew was reunited with Mr. Froggy with a huge smile and squeals of delight. Then he was reunited with Mommy, and Grandma and Grandpa Evans with lots of tears, kisses, and hugs all around. With all the celebration, no one noticed Matthew as he entered the office quietly.

Bo noticed him first, "Son," he said quietly extending his hand. Matthew took his hand and they pulled together for a hug.

Nora gave him a hug also before he turned his attention to Drew who was leaning back into Destiny's arms.

"Hey Drew," Matthew said quietly, getting down on one knee to be at the boy's level.

"Hi," Drew said tentatively. "Where's Meshewl?"

Matthew looked away for a moment before he recovered enough to answer.

"Michelle had to go away," Matthew said.

Drew looked disappointed. "I like Meshewl...she plays with me."

"I know…" Matthew said looking down at the floor. Then, "Was she nice to you, Drew?" he asked.

"Yetz."

"I'm glad about that...that she was nice to you...and played with you…" Matthew was finding it difficult to talk over the lump in his throat.

After a moment, Matthew continued hesitantly, "You know what, Drew? Since Michelle had to go away... maybe I could play with you sometime. I know how to play cars... and kick a ball too...and push a swing...do you think maybe you and I could do those things sometime?"

Drew looked at Matthew, puzzled for a moment, then bobbed his head up and down in a 'yes'.

"Good, I'd like that," Matthew said fighting for control of his emotions. In spite of his efforts, a single tear overflowed and made it's way down his cheek.

"You cryin'?" asked Drew. Matthew looked down for a moment.

Drew held his little hands out to his side and shrugged. "Everybody cryin' cuz they happy to see me!" he said enthusiastically.

Everyone laughed.

"That's right, Buddy," grinned Bo fighting back tears of his own.

Drew looked back at Matthew. "Maffyew, do you want to hug me too?" asked Drew.

Matthew shook his head 'yes'. "I'd like that," he said, tears freely flowing this time.

Drew wrapped his tiny arms around Matthew's neck; and, for the first time, Matthew felt the precious hug of his child...one of the greatest joys of being a Dad.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

 **Two Weeks Later-Christmas Eve**

"Can Grampa use that green crayon? I wasn't done with the green one."

"No, I am. Use this green," said Drew offering Bo another.

"I can't use that one, Drew. If I do, the elf's hat won't match his clothes. Have you ever seen an elf with a hat that didn't match his clothes?"

Nora giggled and shook her head. "Really? You're taking this coloring pretty seriously, aren't you Grandpa?"

Bo gave her a look. "Well, it's true. Elves' clothes always match...they're very particular." She laughed aloud looking at him with adoration.

Drew and Bo were at the table coloring in Drew's new coloring book while Nora finished baking cookies. They were having just a small gathering of family and friends over for Christmas Eve...Matthew, Clint and Viki, Destiny, and the Evans'. Bo had invited David and Dorian but they were going on a holiday cruise.

Matthew was the first to arrive. He followed his nose to the kitchen. "Mmmm. Smells great in here." He looked at the cookies cooling all over the kitchen and said, "Mom! How many kinds of cookies did you make?"

Nora waved a finger in the air. "I bought one package of every kind they had in the refrigerated cookie dough section."

Matthew laughed.

"And, of course I made some of your Great Grandma's poppy seed cookies," she finished. He snatched one and joined Drew and Bo at the table.

"Wow! That looks really nice. You're doing a great job, Drew!" Matthew exclaimed. Drew beamed with pride.

"What about me?" asked Bo. "You didn't say anything about mine," he said to Matthew in a sarcastic voice.

"Well...it's not bad," Matthew replied, "but... why is the elf's hat a different color than his suit? That's just not right."

Bo gave Nora an 'I told you so' look making her giggle all over again.

Nora finally had to shoo the boys from the kitchen so she could have the table for a work space to arrange the cookies and hor d'oeuvres on platters.

As soon as they left the kitchen, Drew pulled Grandpa by the hand. "I wanna see the elf," he said pulling and jumping toward the tree.

"The elf?" Matthew asked Bo.

"Yes, your mother found it when we were packing things to move, so she decided to put it on the tree," Bo told him.

"Can I see the elf too, Drew?" Matthew asked him seriously.

Drew answered with big eyes, "Yetz. Come on." He grabbed Matthew with his other hand as they made their way to the tree. "Back here," he said pointing.

Matthew looked into the branches. "ELFIE!" he shouted, laughing. "I can't believe she still has this!" He pulled the stuffed elf with the dangly legs from the tree.

"You recognize it?" asked Bo. "Why don't I remember this elf then?"

"Well," Matthew said quietly, "I had kind of outgrown him by the time you and I were spending Christmases together. But...he talks." Then directing his conversation toward Drew, he said, "You know that, Drew? Elfie can talk!"

"He talks?" Drew asked surprised.

"Yes," said Matthew, "but he only talks to big people. When I was little, he only talked to Grandma."

"But you big now..." said Drew with round eyes.

"That's true. So, you think now that I'm big that maybe he'll talk to me?" Matthew asked.

Drew nodded.

"Well...let me see…" he said holding the elf close to his ear. "Shhhh…I hear something. What was that?"

Drew watched Matthew in wonder.

"Yes, Drew's here," Matthew continued, holding the elf to his ear. "Uh huh...well, I don't know Elfie, let me ask him."

Matthew looked at Drew. "Elfie wants to know if you've been a good boy this year."

Drew shook his head up and down. "Tell him yetz."

Matthew looked at the elf and said," He says he's been good, Elfie. Why do you ask?" He held the elf to his ear again, "Uh huh...Oh, I see!... I'll tell him."

He looked at Drew again, "Elfie says that he will tell Santa that you've been good...and that Santa will be bringing you lots of presents this year."

Drew turned to Bo with a wide smile. The one Bo gave back was even wider.

"I wanna play with my cars now," Drew said running across the room. "Bye Elfie!"

Matthew placed the elf back in the branches. Bo patted him on the back and went to put another log on the fire. Matthew joined him by the fireplace.

"You're really doing well with Drew, Matthew. I can see you're earning his trust."

"I'm trying, Dad. The kidnapping really made me look at things differently. It made me realize how I'd failed and made me want to have another chance."

"And...now you have it. It doesn't mean your life is over. Your life will be richer because of Drew. You'll see that in time."

"I'm starting to already," said Matthew. "He's a fun kid."

"Yes, he is," Bo agreed.

Nora entered bearing platters of cookies to place on the tables. Bo helped her rearrange things to accommodate the platters. It was then that Matthew noticed the ribboned stone on the fireplace mantel.

"What's this? he asked indicating the stone.

Nora looked up. "Oh...that's your father's Hanukkah gift to me!" she said cheerily.

Matthew looked at Bo with a smirk, "Nice, Dad. Really nice...a rock tied up with a ribbon…" The smirking turned to a chuckle.

"Are you making fun of your father, Matthew?" asked Nora. "You shouldn't, you know. You are the offspring of one of the most romantic guys on this earth," she said running her hand up Bo's arm and kissing him. "You could learn a lot from him about romancing a woman…"

"Stop…" Bo said quietly.

"Why? Am I embarrassing you?" she asked him looking into his eyes. She glanced at her watch.

"Ohh...I need to hurry. Have your Dad tell you the story behind that stone, Matthew. Go on…" she said as she skurried back to the kitchen.

Matthew looked at Bo. "Well...you heard her. Go on," Matthew said. "So what's the story?"

"You don't really want to hear this," Bo responded.

"Yes, I do. Spill it," said Matthew.

Bo poked the fire in the fireplace again and began. "Well...you know your Mom and I lived in this house when we were married the first time...even before that, really. We shared a lot of great memories here. It was a happy home... for the most part anyway. When we were separated and decided to sell the house, I came here one day to get a keepsake for myself...just a remembrance of the good times...I'm kind of sentimental that way..."

Matthew smiled knowingly.

"So," Bo continued, "there was a loose stone in the wall outside the house that I chunked out with a hammer. While I was hammering away, your Mom poked her head out of the bedroom window...she was upstairs packing. I went up and spent some time reminiscing with her and decided to split the stone giving her half...a keepsake for her to remember the good times too."

Bo added another log to the fire.

"When I remarried your Mom...it was a dream come true for me, Matthew. And...when I found this house for sale again, that was another dream come true. Your Mom found her piece of the cornerstone when she was packing to move here...and later I found mine. So...I decided to put them back together...representing how your mother and I are back together...and back in this house together…and I tied them up with a ribbon from her wedding bouquet."

Bo looked at Matthew. "I know...you think your old man's pretty sappy, don't you?"

Matthew thought a moment, then replied, "No, actually...I think Mom's right. I _could_ learn a lot from you."

* * *

When the guests arrived, it was a simple evening of food, fun, and laughter. The centerpiece of the party was Drew who kept them laughing throughout the evening with his funny expressions and antics. There were Christmas carols, and toasts, and even a little bit of dancing when eggnog had everyone loosened up.

It was a wonderful evening, but Nora noticed about halfway through that Bo was a little on edge and kept looking at his watch. He even slipped into the kitchen a time or two. _He had better not be working,_ she thought.

About 9:45, the doorbell rang. Bo looked visibly relieved as he half jumped off the couch to answer it. "I wonder who that could be," he said to Nora.

"Well, whoever it is better have an appetite for cookies," she laughed. "I think I made too many."

When the door opened, standing on the threshold was…Rachel!

Nora's mouth dropped open. "Rachel!" Tears brimmed in her eyes. "My baby girl…"

"Surprise!" Rachel said happily.

Nora went to her and they fell into each others' arms laughing and crying at the same time.

"Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you let me know you were coming? Oh my Lord, you'll have nothing to open tomorrow...I had Bo ship everything to your house!" Nora gasped. "You should have told me..." She hugged Rachel again.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Rachel said grinning and looking at Bo.

Nora looked at Bo.

"Surprise!" he said stretching out his arms and grinning from ear to ear.

"You! You're behind this," she said smiling at Bo. "You see, Matthew? This is what I'm talking about."

Matthew smiled and shook his head in agreement. Then he said, "Come on, Big Sister. Where's _my_ hug?"

Rachel went to Matthew's arms, then gave hugs and greetings all around.

Nora went to Bo's. "So," Bo asked. "What do you think? Do you like your Christmas present?"

"I _love_ it...and I love _you_ ," she whispered wrapping her arms around him and looking at her happy family.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"There is so much to see and do in Boston, Matthew. You really need to come visit me some weekend. It would be great."

"I'll do that….maybe in the spring when the weather is nice. We could take in a Red Sox game while I'm there," Matthew said with enthusiasm.

The house was finally peaceful again. All the guests had gone home. Nora was snuggled close to Bo on the couch while Matthew and Rachel lounged on the floor with pillows. Rachel had been sharing news of her move to Boston...her new job, new friends… Nora thought it wonderful to sit by the fire and the glow of the tree enjoying her own little family.

"And, Mom, you haven't been back since you helped me move. You need to…" Rachel stopped mid-sentence. "Really, you guys," she said referring to Bo and Nora.

Nora stopped mid-kiss. "What…?"

Rachel continued, "You haven't heard a word I just said…you're too busy over there…"

"Yeah, get a room," Matthew spouted. He and Rachel burst out laughing.

"Hey,hey,hey. We're listening too. We're...multi-tasking," Nora said smiling at Bo.

Bo laughed. "I think the kids are right," he said pulling her closer. "I think we should get a room."

She sat up quickly giving him an exasperated look, "Bo Buchanan!"

"What?" He laughed again. "They aren't babies anymore, honey. They…"

"They want to help me take these dishes to the kitchen," Nora interrupted standing and redirecting the conversation.

"Seriously, Mom. You're tired. Matthew and I can clean up. Go on to bed," Rachel offered.

Nora glanced around. "You sure?" she asked.

"Yes," agreed Matthew. "We're going to be up awhile anyway. We have a lot to catching up to do."

"Okay..." said Nora. "But don't be up too late...Santa won't come if you're still awake," she winked.

"Speaking of Santa," Bo mumbled, rising and heading unnoticed to the garage.

Nora hugged her grown children. "It's so good to have both of you here this Christmas. My babies…I'm just so happy to have you both home. Lovin' you…"

"Meanin' it," they responded at the same time. Then pointing a finger at each other, "Jinx!" they both said laughing.

At that moment Bo came back from the garage stomping snow off his feet, his arms laden with packages. To their questioning looks, "Ho Ho Ho," he said jovially. "Rachel's presents...I never sent them...hid them in the trunk of my car."

* * *

Nora slipped the new nightgown over her head. The dark green satin was silky soft and set off her dark eyes and auburn hair. It fit snugly in the right places and flared a bit below the waist stopping on her upper thighs to reveal the long legs Bo loved. She pulled on the matching robe and tied it loosely. Then she ran her fingers through her hair one last time, spritzed herself with his favorite fragrance, and took one more look. _This should make him happy,_ she thought, smiling to herself. The new lingerie, which had started out as a surprise each Christmas Eve, had now turned into tradition. Bo looked forward to it, and she never disappointed him.

When she opened the door to their bedroom, Bo had not disappointed her either. He always created the Christmas Eve ambiance. A warm fire crackled from their bedroom fireplace. Candles graced the furniture and cast their shimmery glow over the room. Soft music played while wine chilled near two glasses by the bedside.

Bo turned from adding another log to the fire to see her standing there. She smiled at him.

"It's beautiful," she said softly, indicating the room with her eyes.

He approached her, put his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. " _You're_ beautiful," he whispered to her. She kissed him softly, then buried her face in his neck as they started to sway to the music. Bing Crosby's _I'll be home for Christmas_ quietly crooned from the radio. There couldn't have been a more appropriate song for their first Christmas Eve dance back in their old home.

They danced quietly for several minutes. He could feel her sweet breath on his neck. She was so warm and soft in his arms. No words were necessary between them.

Finally she leaned back a bit to look into his eyes. "Have you figured out the answer?" she asked him quietly.

"The answer…?" he said, with a questioning look.

"Yes."

"Well...right now I have several questions running through my head...so I'm wondering which one you might be referring to."

"How many years has it been since we danced in this room on Christmas Eve?"

He smiled. She could read his thoughts. "I was just trying to figure that out...I decided the answer is simply 'too many'.

She snuggled more deeply into his arms. "I just can't get close enough," she murmured kissing him again...and again...and again. He untied her robe to slip his hands beneath it and draw her closer.

She leaned back and looked into his eyes again. "I am just so...overwhelmed tonight," she said quietly...then quickly added with a giggle, "overwhelmed in a _good_ way. Thank you for bringing Rachel home to me." Her finger traced it's familiar path along his jawline as she continued seriously, "Does it get any better than this, Bo? I'm in your arms, we're back in our home, both my kids are downstairs, Drew is safe, and…"

She stopped a moment.

"And…?" he prompted.

"...and...I don't think I've ever slow danced to _Jingle Bells_ before," she said with a puzzled expression and a laugh. Indeed the song had switched from the crooning voice of Mr. Crosby to a lively rendition of _Jingle Bells._

Bo laughed with her. "Me neither. Maybe it's time to find another station…"

"Maybe it's time to stop dancing," she whispered seriously an inch from his lips. She slipped her hands under his robe as well and lured him with an enticing kiss.

"This leads me to my second question," Bo said between kisses.

"What's that?" she asked playfully pulling him slowly toward the bed.

"Well...you keep going from serious to a little giddy…just how much eggnog did you have?"

She giggled again. "I don't know. I lost count. It was…very good," she said drawing close to him and dropping his robe to the floor. She pulled him close again. "Very, very good...perfect in fact." She kissed him again...slowly, sweetly, then more passionately drawing his tongue to meet hers.

She dropped her robe to the floor also and pushed him backward onto the bed crawling above him and planting kisses on his neck.

"Mmmm...I have a present for you," Bo murmured.

"It's probably the same present I have for you!" she said smiling. "Wouldn't that be something if we had the same idea?" she asked happily straddling him.

He laughed at her again. "Do you want my present now...or later?" he asked completely intrigued by her.

"Wellll...do you want to give it to me now or later," she asked him with a throaty laugh.

She leaned down and began kissing him again. Between kisses he said, "Honey, I really do have a little present I was going to let you open tonight... but...it can wait," he said pulling her down on top of him. He held her face between his hands and kissed her hungrily...until she drew away from him and sat up again.

"Wait, wait...wait, wait, wait," she said. "So you have a _present_ for me? A _real_ present? Something to open? Is that what you're saying?"

"Mmhm," was Bo's brief and distracted response.

"OOoooo. Where is it? I want it now, Buchanan."

"Really?" He sighed and shook his head. "You're killing me tonight," he said reaching to turn on the bedside lamp and drawing a box with a silver ribbon from the nightstand drawer. He held it up to her.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"Merry Christmas," she responded softly, eyes gleaming.

"So...open it," he said caressing her thighs as she sat atop him.

She untied the silver ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a tiny, tear-shaped crystal charm.

"Oh Bo, it's beautiful..." she began.

"Now wait," he said. "There's more to it than that. Hold it up and look at it through the light."

She took the crystal out and held it up facing the light. Her eyes lit up. "Oh Bo…"

"You see it?" he asked.

"Yes...that's so amazing…" she said softly, her voice full of emotion. As she peered through the charm she could see an etching. "It's us...with Drew. Where did you ever find it?"

"I was at the jewelers and saw them making one for someone. I thought it would be a perfect gift to celebrate Drew...and us...and all that we went through together to get him back…. We make a great team, don't we Red?," he finished, smiling.

"That we do," she said kissing him. "Like Bogie and Bacall."

"More like Sherlock Holmes and Watson," Bo suggested.

"You're right...we solved the mystery. Drew is safe. I'm so thankful...and thank you for my gift. I love it," she finished quietly. She laid the box on the bedside table and turned off the light. The winter moon gleamed into the room casting it's glow over them. She stretched her body the full length of his and held him in her arms.

"I guess this leads me to my next question," Bo said quietly.

She raised her eyes to peer up at him. "And what's that?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes and hesitated a moment before asking, "Do you have _any_ idea how much I love you, Red?"

She glanced over his shoulder at the full moon, then back at him. "To the moon and back?" she whispered.

He smiled, then rolled her beneath him. "That doesn't even _begin_ to describe how I feel about you," he said huskily. "I love you _so_ much, Red."

She held his face in her hands. "And I love _you_ , Bo Buchanan," she whispered.

Then, in each others' arms, they shared the most precious gift of all.

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **A cold day in January...  
**_

Blustering wind and swirling snow met Destiny's face as she opened the door to the sound of stomping boots outside. The stomping boots belonged to Drew and Matthew who stood on the doorstep shivering and caked with snow. Llanview had experienced their first measurable snow of the season, and Matthew had taken Drew sledding.

"You're home!" she said to Drew. "Did you have fun?"

"Uh huh," Drew said enthusiastically as he burst through the door and into the apartment.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Buddy! Come over here...let's get your snow clothes off by the door. That goes for you, too, Matthew...if you care to join us for dinner and a movie?" Destiny offered hopefully.

"Yeah! You want to, Daddy? We're gonna watch the Lego movie! And have pizza!" Drew exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Destiny smiled hearing Drew use the term 'Daddy' when referring to Matthew. It had been a long time coming, but Matthew was finally working hard to build a relationship with his son. Since the kidnapping, Matthew had made a concerted effort to spend time with Drew and take him places...and they were beginning to do things as a family.

"Well, I can't miss that, can I?" Matthew told Drew. Then he looked back at Destiny. "How can I help? Do you want me to go get the pizza or…?"

"No...they'll deliver. I'm going to make you guys some hot cocoa to warm you up. Why don't you help Drew get into his jammies."

"Will do," said Matthew hanging his coat on the hall tree. "Let's go, Drew!"

As a squealing Drew ran back to his room with Matthew chasing closely behind, Destiny smiled. _I think it's going to be a very happy new year,_ she thought to herself…

 _ **The End**_


End file.
